The Fruits of Desire
by Exodus Alpha
Summary: Slaanesh has found herself an entire new universe that her brothers have not. The One Piece universe. Creating a Devil Fruit from the shattered remains of her once favourite Daemonette: The Masque, Slaanesh sends it out into the new world waiting to be discovered. What happens when little Luffy finds it? Slight!OOC!Fem!Luffy, Mature Themes, Diff!DevilFruit!Luffy, Unsure Pairing, MA
1. Chapter 1: Luffy and the Masque's Fruit

**Disclaimer for entire story** : I own neither Warhammer nor One piece. Kinda sucks, but I can live with it.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Telepathy or Den Den Mushi**

 _Abilities and Powers_

Charm/Hypnotism Commands

* * *

(Dawn Island- East Blue)

In the dead of night, all was quiet in the forest outside of Foosha village, nothing except the insects made a noise-.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GODDAMN WOLVES!"

-And the frustrated screams of a young girl. Totally normal. Said five year old child was sprinting through the forest, jumping and twirling through trees, fleeing away from a small pack of wolves. The child had raven coloured hair, dark coloured irises, and a frantic expression on her childish face. Her shirt was all tattered, torn pieces of it hanging off of her body, red in colour, she also had on a pair of blue tattered shorts, and open-toed sandals.

Luffy was in the forest because her grandfather threw her in here alone... again.

'I gotta find a place to get rid of these god damn wolves… Damn Jiji's stupid "no hitting, only dodging" rule…' Luffy thought, she'd been running for at least 10 minutes from the canines behind her, she needed shelter. As if to answer her prayers, she suddenly stumbled into a clearing with an incredibly large temple in the centre. It looked like it was made of marble, though it appeared to be crumbling down, and it was about 20 meters tall and 40 meter wide. From what Luffy could tell there was a hole that looked large enough to fit her within the former doorway.

Without a second thought, she pushed her burning, sore legs even more to get her to the door, feeling her lungs burn more from exertion, not forgetting about the barking and growling wolves behind her. In about 6 seconds she made it into the hole successfully with a bounding leap and scurrying in the rest of the way, getting the wolves off her tail.

Luffy was on her back, huffing and puffing, gulping in mouthfuls of precious oxygen, trying to regain her breath, and famished. Deciding to see if she was lucky enough to find a single morsel of food, she looked over the interior of the shrine. It was crumbling slightly, as if no one had taken care of it in years, and six pillars seemed to be the only thing holding the roof up anymore. A pedestal stood in the middle of the room, undamaged and resplendent in a hexagonal beam of moonlight. There laying on a velvet pillow, she saw a fruit, just waiting to be taken, but it was quite strange to look at.

The strange fruit was a lavender purple colour, shaped like a bunch of grapes, each grape looked like a teardrop shaped lump that had swirls on it, with a black curled stem coming out of the top of it. 'Even though it looks weird, gotta eat to live. It's funny, the stem kinda looks like a little man…' With that final thought in mind, she crawled toward the fruit, taking it from the pedestal, and bit huge chunks out of the fruit, swallowing it down.

The first thing she noticed was the taste. The flavour was all too sweet, sweet enough to make her teeth cry out in pain and her body to cringe from the honeyed flavour. The after taste that was left, was so bitter, it made her mind spin because of the how extreme the change was. After a few tearful moments of devouring the fruit, something painful in her left arm happened, and the sound of the ripping and tearing of flesh was heard throughout the temple.

"AHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL!" Luffy started screaming out in pain, writhing and rolling on the floor, before gazing at her left arm. Up until the elbow, it was now a spiky, giant, crab-like claw. It was a deep royal purple in colour, thin and long with a sharp and slightly curved point, it looked more like it was meant for piercing and slicing than crushing things between the claw parts. Her arm felt completely normal except for the slight stiffness of it. Her hand felt like she was just holding all of her fingers together, except for her thumb. The bit of the claw that felt like it was her thumb, ended barely a quarter way up the claw, cementing the stabbing and cutting theory in her mind.

More pain shot up through her legs, causing her to bite her lip in an effort to stifle the pain, as they starting changing as well. Where once were two very human legs, now hawk like legs, dull purple scales ending at her knees, only three toes were on her feet now, ending in black, polished talons rather than nails and she could feel another claw at the back of her elongated feet. Her other hand was normal, except for the new black, dagger-like nails and the pale purple colour that seemed to be setting in.

"What... is… happ…enin… ta… meeeee…." The pained and slurred speech escaped her bleeding mouth, through her now pointed, white as pearl, teeth. Her eyes darkened even further than they had been before, her dark brown eyes turning to black and polished, like ebony. Her hair, once short, boyish and dirty, now was clean and long, hanging down her back, arched in pain, like ropes of black silk. Horns shot up from her hairline and curled back along the top of her head, almost joining her hair, before curving up slightly in to the air. All of her skin that was once a slightly tan colour now was the same colour as the fruit she ate, a resplendent lavender, including her new, long and whip-like tail.

As the pain finally stopped, Luffy lay on her back, gasping for breath. 'THAT, was more painful than over 60 of Jiji's Fists of Love, hitting me in the head all at the same time.' She thought exhausted. 'Oh… my everything is going to hurt me in the morning.' Luffy's vison began to blacken as her eyes struggled to stay open, but quickly opened to their fullest, as the most beautiful voice she had ever heard tore through her head.

" **A new Mortal has eaten MY FRUIT.** " The voice was both honeyed and poisoned, seductive and possessive at the same time, like that of an overly jealous lover. " **Come to me my new Champion, my new Masque, my new Pet. Let me see you with my own eyes. Let me take your measure.** " And with the Luffy's body gave out, collapsing to the floor with a thud, embracing unconsciousness fully.

* * *

(Slaanesh's Palace- The Warp)

Luffy came to above a strange place. It was a giant palace, an elegant mix between Japanese castle and Roman villa, made of marble, gold, silver, ebony and other precious, stones, metals and woods. As she seemed to be sucked into the building, falling to the ground in front of a great throne, Luffy took in her surroundings. All around were chambers, open to all, with pillars creating the entrances, as well as painting both beautiful and disturbing, usually a mixture of both hung on the walls. As Luffy stood she could see the rooms were all occupied by roman lounges for people of her size, adults, and giants alike, surrounded by bowls and plates full of decadent food and drink, statues all in some state of pain or pleasure, their faces stretched in rapturous or tortured screams, were common features as well.

Women congregated around these open rooms, strange looking women. All of them looked different apart from a few things. They all were in a state of undress no matter if they were giant, the size of little girls or the size of adults; ranging from wearing no clothes at all, to straps of cloth or leather giving a semblance of modesty, to dresses that were extremely revealing. They all had skin that was varying shades of pink or purple and they all had the legs she now bore, as well as having at least one of the crab-like claws she now had on her left arm, though most actually looked more like crab-claws than hers, built for crushing and ripping.

They whispered and giggled, looking at others in similar state of conversation, or Luffy, pointing, gossiping and spreading rumour down the grapevines, about each other and about why she was there. These demonic looking women with eyes as black as pitch, all seemed to constantly glance out of their rooms and down the pillar-laden hallway to the most magnificent woman she had ever seen, as half as large as a giant, sitting on a throne made of expensive cloth.

Her hair was exactly like her own, long raven black ropes cascading down a scintillating back. Skin, the perfect balance between pale and tan, was shown in place where a quite revealing ensemble of clothing. All she wore were a corset, made of black metal and onyx leather accents, which was deviously form fitting, and an ebon loincloth with pieces of hanging fabric reaching her ankles on both the back and the front, which covered everything important but left enough visible to be tempting in the extreme.

The loincloth had a symbol in front of it, a pendent that hung from the bottom of her corset, in the shape of a stylised man, made of silver, a large amethyst embedded in the "head" of the man. Said "head" heading toward the bottom-left corner, while its "feet" were aimed toward the top-right corner of the loincloth. Samurai-like shoulder guards, made of the same black metal of the corset, graced her beautiful shoulders while silver bangles tinkled like bells as they met on her right wrist and ankles as she stepped off of her Satin Throne, and moved toward Luffy, every bare-footed step brimming with sensuality.

Her face was that of an angel, slightly boyish in appearance, but this only added to the innocence she seemed to exude. A small scar under her left eye further enhanced her beauty, instead of drawing from it. Her eyes were as black as pitch and showed no white what so ever. Silver looped earrings, in the shape of a snake eating its own tail, graced her ears, while a spectacular necklace woven from white gold, with six amethyst Magatama, hung around her neck. Those eyes held so much promise, but deep within their depths they seemed to show only possessiveness, cruelty and jealousy.

As Luffy gazed upon this heavenly woman, her form melded back to that of a human, and she dropped to her knees, arms hanging loosely at her sides, her eyes brimming with tears. 'How… How can she be that close to perfection, yet so far away? This woman is almost flawless, but the fact that she is so close to it, but that it feels just out of my grasp… It's maddening.'

The woman continued her walk, if you could call something so graceful that, till she was in front of Luffy, only to kneel down, taking Luffy's chin in her hand, and moved her head up until their eyes met.

"Why do you cry so, child? Is my visage that ugly to you?" Her voice stopped all of the chatter, its resplendent tone causing all around her to sigh at its beauty, heart-eyed, before turning their gaze to the small Daemonette-child to see what her response would be.

It was at this moment that Luffy was happy Makino had taught her some manners. "N…Not at all, Ojou-sama. You look s… so… but… it's…" Her halting voice was cut off by a bout of pealing laughter from the woman before her, its hypnotising quality bringing a stupid smile to her face.

"I understand, Child." A kind smile beamed down on Luffy. "Now let me have a true look at you." The woman's eyes seemed to pierce her to her very soul, so judging was their gaze, Luffy wanted to cry out, to beg for forgiveness, for possibly offending this woman. "Worry not, Luffy… Luffy." Her face twisted into a disgusted look, before quickly giving way to a disarming smile. "Such an ugly name, isn't it? I will endeavour to do something about that…"

A spark suddenly lit up inside of Luffy's head. "You… you were the voice… the voice t…that sent me to sleep… w…who are you?" She asked her tone full of reverence and worry, as if she wasn't sure whether she should bow or run. All of the other demon women looked at her in shock, as if she dared to offer the greatest blasphemy imaginable.

"As I thought." The woman's visage was one of triumph, one that caused many of the surrounding Daemonettes to faint, blood dripping out of their nose. "You are not a worshipper of mine, just a victim of happenstance… or perhaps destiny?"

Her face became something thoughtful before quickly switching to surprise. "Oh dear, where are my manners?" Her alluring yet possessive tone sent some more of her Daemonettes into some perverted dreamland. "My name is Slaanesh, my dear little Champion. But you can call me Slaanesh-Ojousama or Slaanesh-Kaachan, okay?"

Luffy ignored the bit about Champion for the moment as she replied, "Worshippers?" The stuttering seemed to have finally settled down. "Does the mean you're a god?" Her head tilted to the side in childish curiosity, causing the still conscious Daemonettes to utter, "Kawaii…"

Slaanesh let loose a girlish squeal before scooping Luffy up in a big bear hug. "OH! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Luffy's eyes were like spirals from being shaken so much, especially because she was asphyxiating in the cleavage that poke out of Slaanesh's Corset. Slaanesh looked at her for a second, before sweatdropping along with her daemonettes, realising what she had accidently done to Luffy and began to coax her awake.

Once Luffy had regained consciousness, she noticed she was just nestled comfortably in one of Slaanesh's arms. She was zoned out, thinking about what had just happened and how it changed from her being squeezed to death, to her being held like a tiny toddler, when a single finger, booping her on the nose, snapped her out of it.

"Yes. I am a God, little champion." Slaanesh told the little girl, a beautifully disarming smile etched onto her face. "I am the God of Pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Luffy looked down right confused. "What's that?"

Slaanesh giggled, a sound that was reminiscent of twinkling chimes. "How to explain this in a way you'd understand… Ah! I know! It's the feeling that makes you happy. For an easier explanation, it's the feeling you get whenever you eat meat, my dear Luffy."

Luffy's whole mind blacked out for a second there, drooling as the images of a multitude of meat flashed through her mind, making her dull to all else, until the divine smell of meat reached her nose. Blinking her eyes a few times, bringing herself out of her meat induced daydream only for her jaw to drop at the fabulous sight in front of her.

"Wha… Where did you even hide that?!" Luffy said perplexed, gazing at the most beautiful piece of meat on the bone she'd ever seen in her life, cooked to perfection and succulent, being held in Slaanesh's other hand, which was currently dangling the delicious morsel in front of her face. An extreme danger to her perfect fingers.

Luffy, gave the God a once-over, noticing nothing that could have any pockets or places to hide said meat. Shrugging, Luffy went to bite for it, only for Slaanesh to pull back just as her teeth clamped down on the space that the meat had previously occupied, accompanied by tuts spilling from the Goddess's perfect lips.

Slaanesh smirked, "You want this don't you, Luffy?" A frantic series of nods followed this short question, capped off by a drool filled smile. Slaanesh's countenance swiftly shifted to one of slight disgust, her nose crinkling slightly, "First, close your mouth and stop drooling." Her tone was sharp, but only somewhat scolding.

But this was enough to make Luffy close her mouth with a very audible snap, her eyes watering. How dare she cause this woman, this God, to stare at her like that? She felt more ashamed than she ever had before in that moment. Slaanesh's fingers lightly grazing her cheek, brought her out of her depressing reverie and back to Slaanesh's face, the most beautiful smile she had smiled yet decorating her features. The nearby Daemonettes all had jealous or astonished looks etched in to their faces, whispering about how lucky she was to avoid Slaanesh's ire, or that Slaanesh was actually touching her, treating Luffy like a mother would their child.

Putting Luffy down, Slaanesh spoke. "Now, there are a few things we have to talk about, my new Masque, and once we are finished, you can have the meat I have for you." With that Slaanesh began to stride toward her throne, Luffy following quickly behind, the promise of talk with the tall, pretty lady and meat more than enough to make her follow.

"Slaanesh-kaachan… what do you mean by mask? I'm not wearing a mask…" Luffy pulled at her face just to be sure, causing the Daemonettes that could see to giggle furiously. Turning her head a little, she saw what Luffy was doing causing Slaanesh to enter a similar state to the Daemonettes.

As Slaanesh sat down on her overly immaculate throne, she patted on her leg, signalling Luffy to hop up on her leg, which Luffy proceeded to do. "Comfortable, my little Masque?" A nod. "And Masque is the name of my champion and my dancer. That's spelt M-A-S-Q-U-E, before you ask Luffy." Luffy, who was just about to ask that very question, closed her mouth. "Because of the fruit you ate, you are now The Masque of Slaanesh."

"Champion? Isn't that a person who wins things?" Luffy questioned.

"Most times yes, little one. But a Champion can also be someone who acts for someone else, they fight for them, and can talk for them, when they don't want to or cannot. You will be my emissary, my messenger and warrior in this world. You will listen to the commands I give you, and you shall obey them." Slaanesh's face turned from mothering to serious in less than a second. "Do you understand, Luffy?"

"You want me to fight for you because you can't… and you want me to listen to you? To do what you say?" Luffy asked in reply. A nod was Slaanesh's response. "And I get Meat and lots of happy stuff if I do?" Another nod and a smirk answered her. Luffy seemed to ponder over this for a minute, before replying, "I'M IN!" and holding her hand out, to seal the deal with a handshake.

Slaanesh laughed and grasped Luffy's hand with her own, a blinding amount of purple light spilled from the union, and when the handshake had finished, and a mark; the stylised man again, was etched in purple, to the back of Luffy's right hand. "What's this, Slaanesh-kaachan?"

"It is my symbol. Like a Jolly Roger on a pirate flag, or the seagull on a Marine flag." Luffy nodded in understanding. "It shows you belong to me. That you are family, and my champion." Slaanesh explained possessively.

Luffy gain a slightly confused look before asking, "It means I'm a part of your crew?"

To which Slaanesh replied, that beautiful smile glowing yet again. "Yes, my little dancer. That's exactly what it means." Which caused Luffy to snuggle into her midriff, hugging her.

A muffled utterance of "I like to dance…" reached Slaanesh's ears, gracing her face with a small smile, which if one looked carefully at, they would be able to see a hidden depth of cruelty in. "I will teach you new ways to dance, my little Masque." Slaanesh stated while patting Luffy's hair, coaxing her toward Morpheus' Realm. "I'll teach you how to draw people into dance with you, until they can stand no longer. How to dance a Dance of Death so beautiful, that they will thank you for ending them with such sublime movement. I will teach you how to charm Man and Woman, young and old, even creature, with nothing but the sway of your hips and the steps of your feet. And you shall do this all in MY name."

As Luffy drifted to sleep, her mind full of herself, doing twists, turns, kicks, cartwheels and pirouettes, dancing to a tune that asked for endless movement and perfection, Slaanesh's motherly façade dropped into one of arrogant beauty. All the imperfections of her former visage melded away, to reveal a demon-queen of such beauty, that it was literally disturbing, her crown was six horns wrought perfectly from her skull, each with a glorious, star-like gem resting in their tips. The corset and loincloth, along with all the bangles and piercings vanished, giving way to a dress spun of starlight that graced her form tightly and a great sceptre, with her symbol for the headpiece formed, leaning against her throne. It was then that a Daemonette dared to approach the Satin Throne.

"Master…" the Herald started hesitantly, her only sign that she had been heard, was the slightest glance in her direction. "You said that this mortal is the new Masque… what happened to the old one? If it's not too presumptuous to ask, M'lord."

Slaanesh flipped her now white hair back with her unoccupied hand, the action causing more than one Daemonette to temporarily die of blood loss due excessive nose bleeds, the one in front of her barely stopping its own nose bleed. "The Last Masque… slighted and offended me. I cursed her to dance evermore, since she saw fit to insult me with the Gift I gave her. I had recently discovered a dimension, that none of my brothers had touched before. A world of ocean and pirates. Spectacular Fruits that granted supernatural power, like those I and my brothers grant, sometimes even greater, though with a weakness for seawater."

An almost crazed look graced those all too beautiful eyes. "A world that my brothers gain power from but haven't noticed enough to influence it! A Dimension, a Plane, which can be… No. WILL BE MINE!" A smirk adorned her perfect features, her occupied hand continuing to lightly stroke the girl's hair. "And I now have the champion to do it, A NEW MASQUE!"

"What happened to her Elder you ask me? I found her cavorting the Webway, teasing the Harlequins of Ceogorach, and summoned her back to My Palace. In her arrogance she thought herself forgiven, that she was welcome to dance within my sight once again, and when she arrived she congratulated me on the intelligence I showed in rescinding her banishment."

The Herald, along with every conscious daemonette in the castle flinched. For any to do such a thing, intentionally or not, would anger the Dark Prince, no matter how much favour they had, real or imagined. And an angry Slaanesh was a cruel and vicious Slaanesh.

Slaanesh's smirk was now something dark. It promised pain and vindictiveness, without respite from any form of mercy. "I tore her asunder with my bare hands for her presumptions. I took her form and her gifts, eradicating her soul from all plains of existence, and I bound them into a Devil Fruit as they are called. As I created this fruit, I sent it into the dimension, for someone, anyone, to pick up, but also to spread my influence."

Her tone became slightly sour, not unlike a petulant child, complaining how it didn't get its way. "A cult built around the fruit, none daring to eat it, until a Marine, one Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp, found my cult formed on his home island, and destroyed them and confiscate all of their lore before "they could be a danger to anyone" in his own words. How funny it is… that his Granddaughter should be my Champion…" Slaanesh's countenance was one of vicious triumph, a content sigh escaping her lips due to this delicious irony.

"I want you all to remember the form I took earlier as well. It is what this girl will look like when she comes of age, albeit smaller, but still tall for a mortal. She shall be my mortal champion in this world, though she is only half mortal. The fruit has made her something… more than she was." Said little girl stirred in Slaanesh's arms as she was mentioned, only half waking, but Slaanesh took this as an opportunity.

Handing Luffy the Meat she had craved so much before, watching her snuggle it like a teddy bear, Slaanesh began stroking her hair anew, and spoke. "Remember this Lu… No, Syrena." Slaanesh's honeyed words and her acknowledgment of Luffy's new name, her Daemonic name, reverberated through the Sixfold Realm, as if a gong had been rung. "I am the Joy of Now, and the Vindication of Life. I will Love you as no other has or ever will, and you shall love Me in turn: with your Body, with your Mind and with your Soul. I shall be your Wife and your Mother, your Mistress and your Lover, and in My arms you will find Purpose and Delight.

You shall Dance and you shall Slay to My Glory, little Masque. In My name, Pursue your Art and enshrine every Victory. Follow your every Desire, sate each and every Hunger you have, and deny yourself no Adventure."

Slaanesh's sweet tone took on a poisonous undertone, one that was as dangerous as it was endearing. "You will take Pleasure in all there is, Syrena, though your body may break, and your soul shall be mine. You will do this and do this Gladly. For I am Slaanesh, most jealous of Lovers, most demanding of Gods, and My Thirst shall never be Sated." These words etched themselves firmly into Luffy's barely conscious mind, as it fled from the Throne room, and back, deeply, into the realm of Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proving

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Telepathy or Den Den Mushi**

 _Abilities and Powers_

Charm/Hypnotism Commands

* * *

(Dawn Island- East Blue)

When Luffy awoke, she was back in the crumbled temple, dawn's first light creeping above the trees and appearing through cracks in the marble. The rags she had worn yesterday were all gone, replaced by finery. In place of her shorts, she now had a loose black sarong around her waist that hung to her left, revealing most of her right leg, a purple cloth sash, with beads and gold coins hung from it, used for a belt to hold the Sarong up. Her sandals were gone, her bare feet touching the floor, though she felt no discomfort from their loss. Luffy's tattered shirt was now also gone, a white long sleeve with a waist clincher that was a deep purple name in colour, graced her torso, snuggly fit.

She looked around, for any sign that what she had seen last night was real, only to lay eyes on the meat that had been held in Slaanesh's hand, now resting on the pedestal that had held her fruit, along with the same pair of earrings that Slaanesh had been wearing earlier. Taking the earrings and hanging them on her sash, endeavouring to ask Makino how to pierce her ears later, Luffy grabbed the meat, finding it still quite warm to the touch and proceeded to eat it.

With her belly finally full, Luffy peered out of the hole she had come in, only to find the wolves from last night sleeping in front of the temple. 'Perfect. Damn it… OH, screw Jiji's stupid rules.' As she prepared to attack the wolves unaware, she was caught unaware herself.

" **Wait!** " The cry of her new Kaachan resounding through Luffy's ears, caused her to comically faceplant mid-leap, landing just before the doorway with a sweatdrop on the back of her head. Those angelic giggles reached her ears again, though they were slightly mocking in tone, like an older sibling tricking their younger sibling into doing something stupid.

" **Did I call you at a bad time?** " Slaanesh said amusingly. Luffy managed to pull her face out of the dent she left in the floor, thinking about what had just happened. "Slaanesh-Kaachan?" She proceeded to look around the Chamber finding nothing. A quite confused look appeared on the little girl's face 'I thought I heard Slaanesh-Kaachan…' That giggle again. " **Who is to say that you didn't, my little Masque?** "

'Y…You're in my head again?' An extremely confused Luffy asked. " **Indeed, Syrena. Indeed I am. I am using the Mark on the back of your hand to talk to you. Before you ask, you are Syrena. It is…** " Realising that Luffy would have no idea what a Daemonic name is, Slaanesh decided to use a different explanation. " **… Your name, but one that only a god can tell you. Everyone has a secret name, but only a few get told what theirs is. Remember to keep it a secret, don't want everyone knowing about it do we?** " In reply, Luffy started celebrating, shouting "Secret Name! Secret Name!", while dancing around the chamber.

Though Slaanesh found this quite amusing, and a tad cute, she had started talking for a purpose. " **Syrena, what if I told you, there was a way for you to beat them without touching them?** " Luffy blinked for a couple of seconds before saying, "Are you trying to trick me? How can I beat them up, without beating them up?"

" **Hmmmm… a variety of ways. But I said "beat them" not beat them up. You could collapse the building on top of them for example. I need it no longer. It only existed to house the fruit, and since you ate it, it no longer has any use. But I know not how you could bring the building down.** " Slaanesh's voice became thoughtful at this point." **You have no idea how to use the powers I gave you, apart from maybe being able to summon your half-transformation again, or perhaps even summoning select parts of your transformation, like the legs or the claw. IF you don't want to destroy the temple, you could try and trick them. You won't be able to charm them, nor to reason with them, since they are just beasts. I see very few options, little Masque.** "

'What about the kick-thing?' Luffy's innocent voice supplied with an accompanying shrug. " **Kick thing?** " 'Yeah, the kick-thing Jiji taught me. It cuts things."

Slaanesh thought about this, cursing the fact that she only had looked at Luffy's personality and mind, trying to learn the best way to deal with her new champion, and didn't think to look at the way she fought. " **Imagine it.** "

'What?" was Luffy's intelligent reply. " **Imagine it. Picture it in your head. I want to see what you mean.** " Slaanesh elaborated, slightly frustrated. Why must her new champion be a child? An idiot child? Oh well… beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Kay!" Came the exuberant return. Images flashed by and random words. It wasn't as precise as Slaanesh would have liked it but it did its job. Images of Garp talking about a group of Techniques called The Rokushiki, or The Six Powers flashed by, and his demonstrations as well; Garp forcing one of his fingers through a foot of steel, Garp jumping in mid-air, Garp tensing his body, taking a cannon ball to the torso with no damage, Garp dodging attacks by swaying like a leaf, Garp moving faster than a Daemonette, Garp kicking the air in front of him, a blade of air appearing, cutting down a section of a forest. More happened after that, but Slaanesh had seen all she needed to see at the moment, she could examine the rest later.

This plane was even more impressive than she thought. Creating Psyker-like abilities just by physically training the body to extreme levels? Incredible.

" **Rankyaku. Am I correct, Syrena?** " Tempest Kick. An apt name. 'Ummmm… I think so. Sound about right. Jiji taught me how to do the paper-thing, the finger-thing, and the kick-thing.'

Rankyaku. Tempest Kick. The ability to kick fast and hard enough to create slicing winds.

Shigan. Finger Pistol. The ability to pierce the human body like a bullet, using only a finger.

Kami-e. Paper Art. The ability to move like paper in the wind, dodging all attacks thrown at you.

An impressive repertoire of skill. One that could be greatly evolved if give the proper training, by the proper tutor. " **Syrena…** " Slaanesh's voice was such a dangerous purr in her head; that Luffy shivered from the tone, in fear or in excitement, she wasn't sure. The promise it held was subtle, but it was immense, though whether it was promise of reward or pain was unsure. " **… When is your Grandfather coming back to get you?** "

Luffy thought about this for a couple of minutes before answering. "Ummmm… I think in about a month or two. He said um… ummm… He would be back in two months… that was… sun went up… sun went down…" This devolved into rambled mumbling. "almost two weeks ago… I think… I don't have a Calendar…" Luffy's response ended with an embarrassed smile and her scratching the back of her head.

'Forty-eight days, give or take.' Thought Slaanesh, smirking the whole while. 'This actually advances my plans beautifully. I was going to wait until she was next thrown into the jungle, but this is a brilliant opportunity.'

" **Syrena, walk toward the pedestal. Place your right hand upon it. I'm going to bring you back to My Realm, for some training. I will bring you back, before your Grandfather shows up, I promise.** " With a shrug, Luffy touched the pedestal, and in a flash of Pink, Purple and Black light, she was gone.

* * *

(Slaanesh's Palace- The Warp)

A flash of glaring light materialised in the middle of the Throne room, sending the daemonettes serving Slaanesh personally, combing her white hair, feeding her delicacies, giving her massages up and down her body, feel to the floor, blinded, screaming in either pain or ecstasy. Slaanesh sighed, before giggling. 'Why did I forget that would happen?' "Whoops…" Slaanesh said with too little sincerity, before Luffy stepped out of the light.

"Now where is Slaanesh-Kaachan…?" Luffy said, looking around confusedly, searching for the same woman from yesterday.

"Syrena dear…" Slaanesh said alluringly, causing Luffy to turn her head wildly until she saw a quite disturbing but beautiful woman on her Kaachan's throne.

"Who are you to call me that?! Only Kaachan gets to call me that! Where's my Kaachan and what are you doing in her chair!?" Luffy yelled at "The New Woman"

Slaanesh giggled. She had forgotten how simple her new Masque could be at times. On the plus side, that gamble to create an emotional attachment really paid off, devotion and protectiveness was coming off the little girl in droves. "Like this you mean?" As she shifted back into the form she was wearing during their last visit, before changing back. This gained a "Sugoi!" from Luffy, before she went and sat down on Slaanesh's lap, hugging her Kaachan's midriff.

Chuckling at how easily impressed her Champion was, Slaanesh decided to explain some things. "Little one…" eliciting a curious look "This is what I actually look like. The way I looked before is what you will look like when you are in your late teens."

"Really!? I'm gonna be that pretty and tall?" Luffy said, stars sparkling in her eyes as her excitement overcame her. Slaanesh started laughing again. "Shehehehehehehe… No, Syrena… Shehehehehehe… ha, that was funny…" Luffy crossed her arms and started to pout at this point. "No, you will look that pretty. But you won't be that tall, my dear." Luffy's eyes were sparkling again.

"Now Syrena… I would like you to do something for me." Luffy's eyes stopped sparkling and took on a curious look. "Yes Kaachan? Whatcha want me ta do?" Luffy had forgotten how beautiful her Kaachan's smiles could be, and they seemed even prettier when she looked like this.

"Silva!" One of the loincloth bearing, demon women from yesterday, showed up before her kaachan's throne. "I would like you to spar with Syrena here" Slaanesh commanded, before leaning into Luffy's ear and whispering, "This is a Daemonette. One of my warriors. She doesn't get to be called my Daughter, only you do." This made Luffy bristle with pride. "She is Jealous of you. And she will try and kill you, so you must fight to kill her. Do you understand, Musume?"

Luffy's face took on a visage so serious it caused Slaanesh to wonder if this was a completely different child. "I understand perfectly, Kaasama." Luffy said as she hopped off of Slaanesh's lap to fight the Demon woman in front of her. 'KaaSAMA? This may be a bit more interesting than I thought…' Slaanesh thought deviously.

'Try and take me away from Kaasama, will she?' Luffy cracked her neck. 'We'll see about that…' and she took a stance in front of the offender.

Luffy's stance was light-footed, obviously designed for speed. She was on the balls of her feet, her left leg bent in front of her, her right leg stretched straight out toward the back. Her left arm was held in front of her as if to ward off attacks, while her right was held out behind her, straight but hanging loosely. Luffy nodded, signalling the fight to start.

The daemonette moved at fast human speeds, intending to finish the usurper quickly with a decapitation from a claw clothesline. Luffy however, who easily saw it coming, leaped up into a one-handed handstand on the woman's claw, kicking her back of the head, and sending her into one of the surrounding walls, making it crumble on top of her. Landing lightly on her feet, Luffy worried for a second. 'Will Kaasama be mad I broke her wall?' Only to watch fascinated as the wall righted itself, leaving not even a crack, the daemonette nursing her bruised cheek and bloody lip.

"You'll need to move faster than that, worm." Where usually Luffy's eyes that practically sparkled with love and life rested, were to chips of ice, cold and dead. "My grandfather and I can move much faster than that. Try again."

Angered, the daemonette took off as fast as she could, looking to pierce Luffy through the chest, but only managed to land a glancing, but substantial cut on her right shoulder, due to her reaction time. "So you're faster than me but not as fast as Jiji…" Luffy muttered as she managed to dodge the returning blow. Silva was infuriated. A cut got Luffy on the cheek, a paper cut more than anything. She was one of the fastest daemonettes outside of the Heralds! Luffy barely managed to dodge a kick that was aiming to take of her head, a few stray hair cut because of Silva's talons. How dare this insignificant upstart do this!? A piercing jab with her claw was turned by Luffy into a Judo flip, landing her on her back, cracking the floor beneath. How dare this little girl even look at her with those dead eyes?! Even angrier than she was before, Silva jumped to her feet, her slashes and kicks growing more wild, faster but sloppier.

"Syrena!" The voice of Slaanesh upon high. Her eyes were shadowed, and she seem to blot out the sky with her presence. "Surely you can do more than dodge, musume?" Slaanesh's voice was sickly sweet, like an annoyed partner.

"Hai, Slaanesh-Kaasama." Came the monotone reply, before Luffy retook her stance. Silva, enraged by the fact that she was being ignored by her lord, charged the toddler in front of her, jumping and spinning like a top, her extended claw turning her into a whirlwind of death. As Silva came close to her, screaming, determined to end her life once and for all, Luffy's only response was a muttered, "Shigan."

Luffy jabbed her right index finger into the whirlwind, stopping the move in its tracks, and causing the Daemonette to cough up black blood. Silva looked down to see the little twerp with her finger buried deep in her stomach, not noticing the cruelly smirking Slaanesh on her throne, behind her. Coughing up more steaming ichor onto the floor, Silva fell to her hands and knees ichor leaking from in-between her clenched teeth and from the hole in her stomach, that little girl with the dead eyes, looking down on her.

Silva then heard six words that froze her gaze to the floor, until she somehow found the will power to drag it to her Lord's visage. "Kaasama, should she live or die?" Slaanesh's eyes were still shadowed, her thin mouth giving off no emotions. Slaanesh raised her right hand in a fist, her thumb pointed out to the side. The congregated daemonettes, Luffy and the downed Silva all recognised the significance. Life and Death all held in the tilt of a hand.

Nobody in the room expected their lord to be merciful, nor where they disappointed when Slaanesh's thumb went toward the floor. Silva was devastated. She had planned on killing the little brat when she wasn't expecting it, but her own creator had stopped her, damning her to death after what she had thought was an easy win. Was this Slaanesh's plans all along? Or did she truly count the child among her favourite servants and warriors?

Luffy turned toward the fallen daemon, thinking of how best to end the pitiful thing in front of her that would impress her Kaasama. She thought deep and hard, about what she had seen from her Kaasama's reactions. Slaanesh-Kaasama had like it when she had started hurting the woman in front of her, and if her Kaasama wanted a daemon in pain, she would give her a daemon in pain. Luffy began to focus on her left arm, staring at it intensely, thinking of yesterday, willing anything sort of change to happen. Unbeknownst to Luffy, her blood began to change to a deep, almost black shade of red.

Luffy watched as her arm took on that lavender-like hue, and her forearm went an even deeper purple. Her thumb travelled down to just above her elbow, elongating and hardening into part of a claw. The rest of her fingers elongated and merged, sharpening as well as serrating, till it became a claw part that looked not unlike the unholy love child of a saw and a rapier.

Because she was more focused on her stomach bleeding out, Silva barely noticed she had been cut, until the tearing pain shot down her back, the wound emerging in a spray of ebon ichor. The force of the blow turned her over, sending her a few feet up into the air. While she was still in the air, Silva saw the brat on her knees as if she'd just finished a fast slide, her left elbow held in her right arm, claw pointed up in the air, and still dripping with her ichor. Silva landed on her back hard, eliciting another scream from the broken woman. "On your feet, "Warrior"." Came the venomous, mocking voice of the five year old that was killing her.

Silva struggled and struggled as she stood, her arms hanging down loosely down in front of her, and her legs shaking badly. She saw Luffy start running toward her, the girl moving faster than she ever had before, seemingly appearing behind Silva, and another cut appeared on her stomach just below the stab wound in her gut, sending her flying back, hitting the wall harshly. Two more cuts graced Silva's body, the first hitting her side knocking her out of the wall, but back onto her feet. The second cut her bowling to the ground, the backs of her knees wet with ichor.

A slash straight up her chest sent her into the air, and blinding pain embraced her as Silva was cut four more times while still flying, the last sending her careening, head first into the marble floor below. Silva crawled to her knees, her whole body, except for the top half of her face dyed a mixture of purple, deep brown and black, due to the ichor she was, her eyes blank, like she was unconscious from the obvious amounts of pain she was in.

"You have insulted Kaasama twice. Once by Conspiring against me and thinking your lord fool enough not to know what you were doing. Secondly by Disrespecting me, proving that you think your lord chose her champion and daughter poorly, showing that you have little faith in your lord. I will not allow you to insult Kaasama a third time." In a burst of speed, almost like she had teleported, Luffy appeared behind the doomed woman.

In twin great arterial sprays of black ichor, Silva's head disconnected from her neck, as her body split itself from brow to groin. Breathing quite heavily due to her exertion, Luffy dropped to one knee, getting a quick flash of worry to cross Slaanesh's face, which she quickly schooled, before smiling a dazzling smile in her Kaachan's direction and asking, "Did I do well, Kaachan?"

"You did well indeed, musume." Slaanesh said as Luffy fell to the floor, her small but significant cuts finally causing her to pass out. "Well indeed…" Were her muttered continuing's as she picked Luffy up in her arms, carrying her back until she was sleeping soundly in her lap. Cleaning the blood from her arms and face, Slaanesh saw that Luffy's cuts had already healed, the area's which had been cut were as perfect and unblemished as ever, brought a fresh smirk to Slaanesh's face. 'Healing properties due to the fruit? You keep getting more and more interesting, Syrena…'

* * *

When Luffy woke up she felt well rested, like she had slept for a substantial amount of time, in Slaanesh-Kaachan's lap, who was twirling a Staff, around her size, between her giant thumb and index finger. "Are you awake now, little Masque?" Slaanesh questioned amusedly, getting a tight hug around her midriff and a nod for her answer. "Since you won your battle, I have a little gift for you, dear."

Luffy looked curiously at her Kaachan, before she was handed the staff that Slaanesh had been twirling in her hand. It was black in colour, polished to an almost mirror finish, with a mask on each end, one of a gold happy, laughing face and the other of a silver sad, crying face. "What's this Kaachan?" Questioned Luffy curiously.

"It was your predecessors, the last Masque's that is, Staff of Office. It's called the Staff of Masks, and is proof that the Masque is who she said she is, as well as a great weapon in battle. You can extend the size of the staff to that of a Bo staff and back if you wish when you get older. For now just use that like it is, ok?" A nod.

Stroking Luffy's hair with a content smile, Slaanesh stared down at the little limpet of a mortal, clinging to her stomach like a lifeline, rubbing her face back and forth against her firm waist. "Syrena… We're gonna go on a trip soon, ok? It's going to be lots of fun." Slaanesh smiled down at her Masque.

"What kind of trip, Kaachan?" Luffy looked up curiously at her mother-figure.

"Did you know that this isn't the only place I own?" A tilt of the head was her only answer. "I own a whole realm out there. It's divided into six parts, we're going to tour all of them, and while we do, I'm going to teach you how to fight, how to dance and how to use the powers I have given you." Slaanesh hugged Luffy closer to her, her delicate hand stroking Luffy's cheek. "It's going to be fun, Syrena. I'll make sure of it." Luffy's Dazzling smile brought a similar one to her own face.

* * *

A while later, after what felt like hours to Luffy, her and her Kaachan had walk out the front entrance of the Palace, ready to be on their way. "Where are we going first Kaachan?" was Luffy's question.

Slaanesh was silent for a minute, before saying, "There are six circles that surround the palace, not unlike the rings around bullseye. They are called The Ring of Avarice, The Ring of Gluttony, The Ring of Carnality, The Ring of Paramountcy, The Ring of Vainglory, and the Ring of Indolence. The Ring of Indolence is the closest to us at the moment, but we don't want to start our adventure at the end do we, little one?" A negative shake of the head was Luffy's reply. "No. No we don't. So, little Masque, we are going to be taking my own personal chariot for this, ok?"

The Chariot that Luffy saw, was large and elegant, but definitely built to cause pain. It was looked like it was designed to have her Kaachan on it, by herself, with little room for anything else, but there was enough room so others the size of her daemonettes could probably fit. A replica of her throne sat in the chariot, graceful and woven of satin, all gold and silver thread down the edges, while the chariot itself was open, a deep purple, and a sparse, artful guard at the front. It was bladed and spiked, each blade having a multitude of barbed hooks hung off of them, everything look ready and willing to rip and tear mortal and daemonic flesh alike. The wheels weren't wheels at all, but weirdly shaped buzz saws, curved inwards, made to catch onto flesh and body, and tear it asunder with its fast turning motions. The 12 creatures that pulled the Chariot were not horses. They looked like snakes with two legs, reptilian and sleek, designed for speed. Luffy went to pat one on its anteater like head, only for it to give her a lick up the side of her face when she did so, giving her a really happy feeling, causing her to laugh.

As her Kaachan sat down on her throne, Luffy climbed back up on her lap, snuggling herself in until she was comfortable, her mother-figure stroking her hair slowly, and the very landscape around them, blurring a multitude of colours due to the speed they were going. Her mother's soft singing, like the world's most beautiful lullaby, soon had her visiting the realm of Morpheus.

When Luffy woke back up, it was Slaanesh's prompting that did so. As she looked around, through her sleep-induced blurry vision, she saw yellow trees and, a lot of people running around, picking up multicolour rocks from the floor. Rubbing her eyes so she could see properly, she was amazed at what she saw. Gold, Silver, and every precious gem she could imagine as far as the eye could see. That was when her Kaachan's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Welcome, little Masque… To the Ring of Avarice."

* * *

 **Greetings, Thanks and Fanfics:** Hey guys. Ex here. Thanks for all the review and stuff during the first chapter, this is my first "Public" Fanfic as it is the one that I thought was worthy enough to be a test run to see how well I would do, posting these online. I plan on taking Fruits all the way to the end of One Piece if I can, and hopefully I'll be able to. At the moment my free time is mostly for this, and a little bit of it is for some other stuff, thankfully I haven't hit writers block yet, but if I do, I'll tell you guys. Who knows? You may even be able to help me. I am also currently working on… 4 other Fanfics at the moment, 3 pure Warhammer and one is an HPxWarhammer. I currently have a small job that takes up some of my day, as well as the fact that half the time I will not be able to post, due to the fact that I live in multiple houses and only one of them has viable internet. So if there are blank areas where I don't post, just bear with me, I should be back eventually.

 **Notes for future Chapters:** In the Future Chapters of Fruits, some techniques as well as some places will be in Japanese, I should have the English translation right beside it, or at the end of the chapter. If it's not a very good translation, I'm sorry. I know very little Japanese, and all of my translations are taken from Wiki sites, Google Translate and any other translation sites I can find. Any help in this regard would be quite beneficial. Oh. I forgot to mention, the name of the fruit Luffy has is the Hasha-Hasha no Mi, Model: Masque and it is a Mythical Zoan, and yes she still has all the usual weaknesses, but I will have her learn Geppou soon, to lessen chances of drowning. I may do something with the claw that make it hurt Logias, like Haki. Not sure. I'll figure it out. Also, Pairings, if any are all unsure. When I see one piece pairings I usually like LuffyxRobin. Any other ideas would be helpful.

 **Spoilers for Future Chapters (Don't read if you want some major events to be surprises):** Ace and Sabo will both still be alive, it will be mostly canon, but I want Sabo back before Marineford, and I want Ace to live, Whitebeard I'm not sure about yet. Blackbeard and Akainu will both be alive until Marineford, but they are in the same boat as Whitebeard, I'm not sure if I want them to survive. Luffy will have another ship before the Going Merry appears, and it will be a Corvette instead of a Caravel. She will have warped it using her powers so it will definitely have a Slaaneshi theme to it. I may have a Yuda on the ship as well, cause of Slaanesh's affiliation with snakes, and because I plan on having Luffy spend some time in the Grandline with her Grandfather and probably some pirates, and maybe the Kuja, before she goes back home, just in time to meet Shanks. While Luffy travels she may meet future crew members, E.g. Ussop, Robin.

 **As pertains to Warhammer:** I'm still not sure if I want to include any of the other Chaos Gods in this fanfic, as in let them play part, but if I do it will be after Romance Dawn and it will most likely be Khorne, as Khorne and Slaanesh hate each other more than they hate the other gods. The only other "Warhammer Themed" things that will be in this fic are the other Hasha-Hasha no Mi if I want the other gods included, you guys can however give me ideas if you so wish, if I reckon they are good and I have your permission, I will use them and add a mention at the bottom of the Chapter the fruit/item/enemy/idea appears in. There will be Luffy using her powers to corrupt things from the real world, e.g. Ships, buildings, cursing objects and there may be some Daemonic summoning, perhaps even she has a pet Seeker. Something like that.

 **Thanks guys. This is Ex signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tours, Training and Things

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Telepathy or Den Den Mushi**

 _Abilities and Powers_

Charm/Hypnotism Commands

* * *

The Ring of Avarice. Donyoku no Rin. Orchards of Trees filled part of this realm, living trees of gold lay in fields of silver grass, growing fruits made of precious stones. They made a maze to follow filled with gold coins and statues that would be beyond any pirates' treasure trove or their wildest dreams, even beyond the One Piece. Luffy saw as men and women full of greed, tried to collect as many coins as they could, only to be cursed to count their coins until they wasted away into nothing, or touch the resplendent statues, only for them to drop dead, their screaming face occasionally being able to be seen in the mirror sheen of the statue. She saw those that tried to take the fruit from the trees only to be taken by their roots, and made into new golden saplings to build the maze.

When asked, Slaanesh-Kaachan told her that what she was seeing, was the Sin of Avarice, the Sin of Greed. Kaachan told her that she had invited these people into her realm, and this is how they treated her hospitality? Trying to steal from her Kaachan? The nerve of these people! They deserved what they got in this place.

Slaanesh-Kaachan took Luffy sight-seeing, seeing great golden and silver monuments to her Kaachan's victories, and all of her wealth. Her Kaachan taught her how to dance so that people would give her coin, when she wanted or needed the money. She was also taught how to dance through crowds and groups, taking Beri from people's pockets and their unsuspecting hands as she went. How to damage the hands and the eyes of the greedy, so that they may never gaze not lay their hands on what they desire ever again. She was taught the value of coin to the right person, how the greedy and close-fisted craved it and cherished it above all else, and how a person like that could easily be bought, an enemy becoming an ally, in the blink of an eye and the golden flash of a coin exchange.

* * *

(Dawn Island- East Blue)

During this week in the real world, the wolves were confused. Their prey had run into the Human-cave, obviously abandoned, and had not come out in a week. The prey had not escaped the building and yet, its scent was growing stale, like it wasn't there anymore. Members of the pack had been hunting, but the Alpha had refused to give this prey up, the human was small, but it could feed the whole pack for a week and it seemed weak. They would need food, with breeding season soon. The Pack would wait until Mating Season Moon, for the prey to come out of hiding, until then they could be patient.

* * *

The second week was just two days in the real world was beyond Luffy's wildest hunger filled dreams. A giant Lake of great smelling wine, almost worthy as being called a sea due to its immensity, as far as the eye could see all dotted by islands. These island were pallid, the colour of skin, and they moved as if they were breathing. It took Luffy only a little time to realise, these were giants all with dumb, grinning faces, which were all holding up giant tables full of food, bigger than they were. The food on each table look more delicious and delectable than the last, full of all kinds of meat, vegetables, junk food, and everything in-between, that made Luffy's mouth water. This was the Ring of Gluttony. Bōshoku no Rin.

As Luffy went to devour everything in sight with extreme prejudice, she was held back by her Kaachan. Luffy's pout did nothing to change her Kaachan's mind, neither did her puppy dog eyes, all her Kaachan told her was to ignore the food and the drink, and to look again. Luffy saw humans of all kinds, floating in the Lake of Wine, in different states of drowning, all with blissful looks, even with their current predicament. People eating from the tables only to overeat themselves into oblivion, either their bodies just giving up from the strain, bloated to the point of grotesqueness or rupturing apart into many chunks of meat, bones and internal organs.

Kaachan explained that these people were overcome by the Sin of Gluttony, and that she shouldn't worry about them, that they should be punished. When Luffy asked if she should be punished too, for going to eat and drink until she was like them. Her Kaachan's response was that she was just a small child, and that she shouldn't compare herself to these people, who were adults, and should know better, and Luffy accepted this with a smile.

Slaanesh-Kaachan taught Luffy, that when people deserved it. They needed to be punished. She taught her dances to induce immense pain, deep cuts and stabs in non-lethal places, designed to hurt and bleed out the enemy. To dance around them, to gut them perfectly, so that their intestines slid out slowly and painfully, without chance of recovery. To lightly nick their arteries with spins and turns, so they bleed out quickly, and they may not actually notice the cuts. Every dance she was taught was about more blood, more pain, more punishment, more, More, MORE! Worthy to be called the Dances of Gluttony.

Luffy was taught how to eat properly and correctly, with manners. Which spoons, which knives and which forks to use in any situation. How to eat soup without slurping, who to eat with her mouth close and not talk, etiquette at certain tables, especially those of a royal variety. She was taught how to cook food, how to prepare it, how to make delectable dishes fit for even these "Celestial Dragons" that Slaanesh-Kaachan had told her about. Luffy didn't like the sound of them. Only a GOD, like Slaanesh-Kaachan should be allowed to have people act like that, making people bow wherever they walked, causing others to be slaves just because they demanded it be so. It was pathetic for a human to bow to another human. Luffy knew should she ever encounter a Tenryūbito, she would NEVER bow. She only bowed to one, and that was HER Kaachan.

Luffy was made to ingest venoms and toxins, building up an immunity to them, to allow her to eat whatever she wish, so she would never starve while something edible was nearby. Luffy ate food and drank drink that didn't even exist in her world, nor in her "Plane" as Kaachan had called it. Amasec, Grox Steak and Mjød, were among the food that Luffy consumed, and enjoyed quite well. She was also told about things called "Drugs" and what they did to people, how they could make you happy, sad and all other things in-between and beyond. When offered the so-called "Ultimate Drug" Luffy said she would abstain from it until she was 17 or 18, which her mother figure took in good grace. As her Kaachan took her hand to go to the next Ring, Luffy's thoughts were back with her Jiji. Slaanesh-Kaachan was going to make her really strong, and she hoped that Jiji would be proud of her for getting so strong.

* * *

(Marineford- Grandline)

Garp looked out the window of his office at Marineford, toward the East Blue, and he thought of his little Granddaughter, Luffy. She had told him many times that she was "Undecided" in what she wanted to be, and he knew that it would take one push from either side, Marine or Pirate, to decide what she wanted to be. Garp just had to make sure, that the push was beneficial to the Marines. To that effort, the next time he met Luffy, he was going to take her back to Marineford, so she could see how "awesome" the Marines were.

Garp thought about the forest that he had left Luffy in. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind, that it was a bad decision to leave little Luffy in that part of the forest. He never had these thought so he knew that something was wrong, and it had to do with something that once happened in that part of the forest. Garp pulled out 15 giant folders, each one as thick as his arm, all of them detailing his many victories. He knew it would take many hours, perhaps even days to get to what he was looking for, but Garp would comb through it all, just see if the feeling had any validation.

* * *

The next realm hit Luffy with a smell so intense, she fell to her knees from her 5 year being so overloaded. Her sense of touch was so hyper-sensitive, that the lightest breeze running through the giant meadow of beautiful flowers, golden grass, and beautiful tents, would make her so ticklish it took her 10 minutes to catch her breath every time. Slaanesh-Kaachan finally fixed the problem by giving her a purple Captain's Coat, Her Mark in black, though extended so it looked like a rose, was on the right breast. It had white fur edges on the sleeves and on the collar, which would make her immune to the effects of each realm.

When Luffy ask her Kaachan why she hadn't gotten this coat already, she said that it would have been boring. A pout on her face, Luffy went along with her Kaachan to explore this new ring. The Ring of Carnality, Nikuyoku no Rin. All beyond the mind of a five year old was this ring, but Luffy tried to comprehend anyway. She saw men and women alike head inside the tents, full of moans and screams, which according to her Kaachan were of joy. She didn't know what could make someone that happy, and when she asked, Kaachan only told her to wait until she was older. It was sucky when adults did that.

She saw Daemonettes kissing mortals and each other outside of the tents, doing thing with their tongues that she didn't know tongues could do, though when her mother didn't comment, Luffy shrugged, because it must be normal. While still trying to figure out why they were licking each other's mouths and tongues, many of the addled men, women and even the daemonettes all asked Slaanesh to join the party, which her Kaachan always said no to. The one mortal that asked if Luffy wanted to join, was crushed with extreme prejudice by her angry Kaachan, who muttered for the next ten minutes about "Drunks around children".

Kaachan taught her how to do something that she called Charm, and said it was a special power that worked through her _Haoshoku Haki_ … whatever that was. She said that it would make people fall even more in love with her, and listen to what she said, like a willing slave. When Luffy questioned why her Kaachan had said "Even more in love", she said that Luffy had seen herself when she was older, would she not fall in love with that on sight? Her question answered, her lessons continued with learning even more dances. She learnt dances where she bounced her hips, and swayed her stomach, only to be told not to dance like this until she was older, and that they would help with her use of Charm.

Luffy was taught to aim for… eh hem, Sensitive Places on the mortal body, to dismember them, so they couldn't play some sort of adult game Kaachan told her she couldn't play yet and the she would teach her that she would teach her more when she was a teenager… stupid adults and their stupid rules. If it was an adult game it was probably fun... stupid adults… Since Kaachan couldn't teach her much about this realm until she was older, stupid adults… She instead improved the skills she already had. Incorporating her Claw into her Shigan, incorporating her transformed feet into her Rankyaku and her newfound speed into her Kami-e. How to spin her new staff, how to use it in battle, how to change the masks into different shapes and people, like her Kaachan.

Luffy was taught advanced acrobatics, to twirl faster, leap higher, to perform somersaults and backflips, to almost fly with each skillful move. She was a thing her mother had called Parkour. To Luffy it was just fun with jumping from place to place. She was trained so that her physical ability was strong for someone twice her age, able to kick dents in rock and slice through almost anything with her claw. This lasted for almost a month by Slaanesh's reckoning, though only the remainder of the week had pasted in the real world, but now, even as she could feel the changing of something, the skeins of fate changing and shifting, Slaanesh knew it was time for Syrena to experience Paramountcy.

* * *

(Maineford- Grandline)

With a slam of a giant book, Garp's visage twisted into something half way between glorious victory, and righteous rage. There, after three sleepless days of searching, he had found it. Just over 18 years past to the day, was record of his victory over a religious cult, in the forest he had left his Granddaughter in. The Dawn of the Perfect Rose, Whose symbol was; a long stem, a short crescent moon on one end, a large circle on the other, surrounded on the stem side by another crescent moon, Royal purple in colour, imposed over a golden sun. The object of their worship? A Demon-God of Excess and Decadence. He had confiscated everything of theirs, their lore, their so called Spell Books, and had killed most of them or taken them to Impel Down. He had damaged their temple, and hopefully destroyed the Devil Fruit inside as well, lest its corruption take someone else.

The worst thing that he had learnt? This god/goddess was real; a being devoted to Overindulgence and Carnality, Pride and Sloth. He had accidently left his little ray of sunshine near that pit of inequity, and he hated himself for it. He hoped that nothing had happened to her, but it was time for action, not for thinking. Blasting through his wall, Garp made it to his ship as quick as he could and ordered his men to sail for his home island. He had to go get his Granddaughter and make sure nothing had happened to his little princess.

He knew that he was a strict Grandfather. But the reason he was, and the reason he wanted Luffy to be a marine, was so that she didn't fall on the wrong path. Was that too much to ask? Perhaps it was, but Garp was willing to do anything for his family, even defy and challenge the gods themselves. He just hoped that he would never have to fight his little princess as an enemy.

* * *

Luffy dislike this ring. The Ring of Paramountcy, Saijūyō no Rin, all it was, was blackened plains of ash, unmoving people and skeletons, as far as the eye could see. When she took off her coat, she liked it even less. There were people erecting statues of her, people praising her name like she was some kind of god. It annoyed her to no end. She deserved none of this, she was the champion of a God. Not the God herself. Her Kaachan had praised her for being humble, and not listening to what they had to say, Luffy's reply was that she didn't deserve it, and until she did anything noteworthy, she wouldn't listen to people like them.

The Dances she were taught here were those of cruelty, and she knew it. They were designed to hurt others, to show them how inferior they were to her. Light nicks in deadly spots or deforming cuts next to fatal areas, to show them that they could die at any time, that they only lived because she ALLOWED it. It took away any pride they had in their ability, made them feel inferior to the dancer, till they gave up to Luffy out of sheer hopelessness.

Slaanesh-Kaachan taught her how to talk, how to say things to people to make them feel better, to increase their morale, whether or not those words were a lie. To sweet talk others to gain favour, to appear innocent and cute, before using her abilities to dismember and kill. To whisper sweet nothings, gaining usable followers, to wrap man and women alike around her fingers, till they were nothing but malleable putty in her hands. Luffy was also taught a new trick. Slaanesh-Kaachan's thirst for souls was a never ending one, and the greatest form of adulation possible was to send the purest and untainted souls to her, to give her new, pure and innocent playthings, to share her gifts with. Luffy liked the idea of giving her mother toys, no matter if the toys were human. Were humans not the toys of the gods anyway?

Soul Thirst. The inhalation and consumption of a soul, initiated through a kiss on the lips, or by finding a soul just freed for its body and breathing it in. This method of fighting, was an intimate and cruel one, to take one's soul was to take their years, watching them just waste way unto nothing, muscle draining away into naught, their skin becoming wrinkly and old, until it crumbled like burnt paper. It was a gruesome end, for anyone, but Luffy could do it for her Kaachan. Slaanesh also taught Luffy how to channel her Charm, and by extension her Haoshoku Haki, when she learned how to use it, through her lips and her kisses, instead of just her eyes.

Slaanesh could feel Garp getting closer. He would be at Dawn Island within the month, but with her manipulation of the time flow, so that it was quicker here than it was in the Materium, it wouldn't matter. Three and a Half weeks to go. Two more rings. It would be doable, but afterward, she would be of no use to Syrena, except for scant conversation and advice, for a few years in the Materium. She would be fine, come… around Syrena's twelfth birthday, but until then she was on her own. This was going to be an arduous few years for them.

* * *

(Ocean- Grandline)

Garp was grumbling under his breath. He could have been over half way home by now, but no… Sengoku had to send Aokiji with him, so he didn't do anything "reckless" with him worrying about his granddaughter's safety and all. The lazy brat was just laying on a lawn chair, not a care in the world, while his little princess could already have been corrupted by now!

Garp had to find Luffy and make sure she was alright. If she was already corrupted… he'd be three times as hard on her to get her into the marines, and she'd be getting three times as many Fists of Love for being corrupted in the first place. A Pirate ruled by a Demon-God of Excess? Garp shuddered at the thought, that would be even more trouble than Gol D. Roger himself. As He thought of Gold Roger, he thought of little Portgas D. Ace. How long had it been since he had seen his adoptive grandson? He'd have to stop by soon, to see how he was.

(Dawn island- East Blue)

Out in the middle of nowhere, a little freckled, raven haired boy sneezed while watching a bunch of wolves that were staying outside of a crumbled ruin, like they were waiting for something. He had only found them a week back, while scouting for food. What were they waiting for outside of the weird temple? It would be a good place for him and Sabo to hide their treasure when they finally got some.

A shudder ran through him after the sneeze. Someone was talking about him and whoever it was… it wasn't good for his health.

* * *

This Ring Luffy liked. A quiet and peaceful forest, full of nice little ponds and large trees. Slaanesh-Kaachan told her that this realm was designed to just make people wander and think, to gaze into the pools and to see themselves at their best. This was the trap of this realm however. Pride was a great sin, which infected all of humanity, and races beyond. These pools were built to entrap people within their own Hubris, then for hidden creepers and thorns to ensnare the mortal, while a figure of their most shameful moment, rises from the pool that once showed their triumphs, only to mock them for every second of their eternal imprisonment.

Here Luffy learnt how to dance to celebrate her victories, to take joy in the triumphs of herself and her allies, to be able to revel with her friends. She was taught to take joy in life, to party, to take pride in what she was able to do, her fighting skills, her championship, her surviving Garp, which was a miracle in of itself. Luffy then learnt to target sources of pride for mortals. Great monument, were best destroyed. Personal symbols and Flags, were best burnt and despoiled. The fins and gills of Fishmen. The Faces of attractive Humans. The Tails of Mermaids. The legs and arms of Giants. The hands of skilled workers and chefs. All could be cut and sliced and shot.

Luffy watched her Kaachan in worry. She seemed to be more tired recently… Should Gods get tired? She didn't think so. When she asked her Kaachan what was happening to her, she had basically said to Luffy to not worry, that she was just using a lot of power at the moment. Luffy still worried about her… what if she got sick from using too much power? Could Gods get sick? Again she didn't think so, but she couldn't not worry for her new mother figure. She liked Makino, but honestly, she was Makino-Neechan, not Makino-Kaachan. Jiji was barely ever there, and he always gave her his Fist of Love whenever he saw her, which equated to hitting her real hard on the head. Even the memory of them hurt her…

Slaanesh tried to breathe as normally as she could. She was using too much power and she knew it. It could leave her vulnerable to attack from her brothers. She doubted that they would notice, Tzeentch too busy plotting, Nurgle too busy at his cauldron and his "Wife" (Slaanesh truly doubted that was the relationship between Isha and Nurgle, but he insisted it was so.) and Khorne, the idiotic oaf, too busy having a rage boner from atop of his Skull Throne. Though, she should be wary just in case. Panting slightly, she glanced down at her little Syrena. Slaanesh knew she wouldn't be there to mould her efficiently into a perfect paragon of her ideas, but… she'd have enough influence in Syrena's life to guide her path efficiently. She'd have to hurry. Her control of the time stream was slipping. Garp would be at the island in twelve days, and after that she would scant be in Syrena's life.

Slaanesh didn't like to admit it but she had grown fond of the little scamp, not unlike her relationship with Azazel, though more a mother-daughter relationship rather than that of dominatrix and servant. Syrena would be a great servant to her, unbound of the hubris of the last Masque, a daemon prince rather than a daemonic herald, loyal as her daemons without need for a soul-bond and able to enter the Materium or the Immaterium whenever called or sent. This event of happenstance, the finding of the plane and the fruit, was too fortuitous to be chance. It was fate, which meant that Tzeentch already knew, but couldn't have found enough stake to interfere. Slaanesh coughed silently for a few seconds, light in the form of sweat dotting her brow. She need to hurry this up. Indolence was last, before Slaanesh would retire to regain power, fitting perhaps, that it should be so.

* * *

(Ocean- East Blue)

Garp smiled as he took out a passing pirate ship with a _Genkotsu Meteor._ It felt good to get some action after literally doing nothing for just over the past month, it had begun to annoy him that he'd run into no pirates. Aokiji, the brat, was just sleeping in his lawn chair, not a care in the world. Lazy brat got on his nerves occasionally but Garp had realised a week back, that having Kuzan around was probably a smart idea. In his hurry to see Luffy, he had completely had forgotten that the fruit in the temple, apart from being a corrupting thing, was a Devil Fruit. If Luffy had eaten it, hopefully Kuzan could teach her a thing or two about how to control and use its power. Sengoku would be pissed that he'd forgotten to report about an unknown devil fruit all those years ago, but he was bringing back now, either in its actual form, or in the form of whoever had eaten it.

Garp also thought it funny that the day he arrived would be Luffy's Sixth Birthday. A trip to Marineford would be a great birthday present for his granddaughter he thought.

(Dawn Island- East Blue)

Ace and Sabo looked over the crumbled temple and the pack of wolves surrounding it. It made no sense that the wolves would be there, without a reason at least. They would be staking out for another two weeks before they would enter and claim it as theirs. Then they would have the perfect place to hide their treasure fund for when they would leave this island behind, and go be pirates.

The wolves would leave soon, and then Ace and Sabo would have that temple. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

Sand was fun… but annoying Luffy had decided. It was fun to play with and it felt good on her feet… But it got everywhere. Her hair, her cloth belt, her sarong, her coat, her shirt, her waist-clincher, even her new bandana that she had got from her Kaachan. It was hung with golden coins that all held Slaanesh's symbol, and the cloth was a dark, almost black, purple in colour. She had tied it around her head, and danced, giggling as it jingled along with her belt as she swayed back and forth, when she first got it. She liked this ring, it was a nice peaceful beach, there were barely any people here, and if they were here, they were sleeping. It was just her and her Kaachan. The Ring of Indolence. Taida no Rin. The final ring before the palace.

Luffy had learnt over the course of this tour that her Kaachan could be quite a cruel woman, if needed. But the way Luffy saw it, it was perhaps deserved, the way some of these people acted. Though this realm was perhaps the cruellest of all. Every mortal required rest, to allow the body to rest and heal its rigours, to allow the mind to recuperate from its hard work. In this ring heavenly choirs of music, designed to induce sleep like a lullaby, played through the breeze, while ghostly figures emerged from the sea to massage sore muscles and soothe fatigued bodies and Cherubs came from the sky, removing pieces of armour and articles of clothing, to make the transition to sleep smoother. It was insidious, but it was smart to have this realm at the end. All of those trials had to take a toll, any would be need to sleep by their end.

Luffy learnt to use her dancing and her Charm to send those around her to sleep, her swaying hypnotised, her charm lulled, and the result was a deep sleep for her enemies. She learnt to make them tired, their moves sloppy they couldn't hit her at all. Luffy learnt to attack so fast, they couldn't move, let alone attack her. This was the first dance of what Kaachan had called: The Palace Dances, Kyūden no Mai. The Dance of Caging, she had called it, Ori no Mai, and Luffy thought it was fitting. The prey that was caught, struggled against her dance, just like it was caught in a cage, but it couldn't escape. Luffy would learn the other dances when she next saw her Kaachan, who had said that they would see each other until she was twelve. That was like a bajillion years away. It made Luffy sad, but at least she could spend this time with her Kaachan.

* * *

Slaanesh looked at the portal she created to send Syrena home. She'd miss the little scamp while she was gone, but at least she'd be able to watch her over the years. Garp would be at the Temple within minutes, so it was fortunate that they had finished training a day earlier, allowing Syrena to rest for a while, which she had needed.

"Syrena… Come over… here." Slaanesh said gasping, her ability to influence the warp overly much was eroding fast. Perhaps it would have been smarter to only influence her own realm. Oh well.

"Yes, Kaasama?" Luffy's voice was laced with worry, which made Slaanesh chuckle a little. Her little Syrena seemed to have two main moods; Serious and Playful. She was obviously too concerned to be playful right now, so "Serious/Kaasama mode Syrena" it was.

"You go back to the Materium and don't worry about me, ok? I'll call you if I need to, ok?" A watery-eyed nod. "Now, now Syrena, none of that. You're six now." A look of surprise and remembrance appeared on Luffy's face. "You have to be a big girl now, ok?" Another nod and a tight hug, to which Slaanesh responded with patting Luffy's hair. "Now, go say hi to your grandpa, ok?"

"Kay, Slaanesh-Kaachan!" There was the Playful Syrena she loved.

With those last words and another hug, Luffy ran into the portal, and with a flash of blinding light she was gone.

* * *

(Dawn Island- East Blue)

"LUFFY!" Came the call of Garp, causing the wolves surrounding the Temple to get into a defensive position, and Ace who was hiding nearby to cringe harshly, before sighing audibly in relief, realising he wasn't the one being looked for, making Sabo look at him weirdly.

"WHERE ARE YOU LUFFY?!" Bellowed Garp as he made his way into the clearing. Ace was at the same time curious who Luffy was and pitying them at the same time. The wolves all started growling at Garp, ready to charge and attack, before a great Purple light shone from inside the temple, making everybody cover their eyes.

When they looked back, the temple was pristine and renewed, a beautiful thing with Red banners that held a strange Rose like symbol on them. A little Girl, with long flowing black hair to her waist, stepped out of the Temple, and all eyes trained on her.

She wore a loose black sarong around her waist that hung to her left, revealing most of her right leg, a purple cloth sash, with beads and gold coins hung from it, used for a belt to hold the Sarong up. Her bare feet touched the dirt ground, but none of the dirt or dust seemed to find purchase on her skin, or her clothes, gold and silver bangles on her ankles, jingled like bells as she walked. She wore a white long sleeve with a waist clincher that was a deep purple name in colour, that was snuggly fit, and a blackish-purple bandana, hung with beads and coins like the sash. Her eyes were a very deep purple that seemed to exude innocence, and her skin was an almost perfect blend of fair and tan that women dreamt of achieving.

In her right hand, she carried a black staff almost as big as she was, with a Mask on either end, one Happy and Gold, the other Sad and Silver. Said hand had three rings on it, all studded with an amethyst, while a silver necklace, hung from her neck, with one amethyst Magatama sitting on its centre. She gazed around the clearing, eyeing the wolves, eyeing Ace and Sabo's hiding position, making them flinch, before turning her gaze toward Garp. As soon as her eyes met Garp, the small line that was her mouth turned into a huge face splitting grin, before shouting something happily, that no one expected.

"JIJI!" The little girl smiled happily.

* * *

 **Greetings and Notes for future Chapters:** Hey guys. Ex here. Ok, third chapter, I'm making good time I reckon. As for future chapters, I'm aiming for about 4.5k words per chapter, but I have a feeling that this number shall casually increase over time, as will the time it takes me to write chapters. As for Luffy's Jolly Roger will be a skull and crossbones holding an extended Mark of Slaanesh in its teeth, probably with the strawhat on top. Slaanesh's form in Chapter 1 is actually the clothing that the Masque wears but with Luffy's 17 year old body. I actually plan on making Luffy's design, somewhere between Isabela from Dragon Age II and what the Masque wears.

There also will be some references to other fanfics and cracks I have read and enjoyed/loved over the past years, first case being in this chapter. The "Ultimate Drug" is a reference to Heretical Love, a Fanfic I read many moons ago on 1d4chan. The Ultimate Drug being Eldar Soul Joints, a drug so powerful it makes the biggest ADHD, Speed freak of a Slaaneshi Daemon Prince, Doomrider, chill as fuck, which is amazing in of itself. There will be a mini chapter where Luffy smokes one somewhere in the future, I can promise that.

I have no decided pairings, so I need help. I will give until the completion and posting of… Chapter 7 until I make a solid decision. Thank you to those that are following, favouriting and reviewing, helps a lot in keeping me motivated to do this.

 **Thanks guys. This is Ex signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kuraigana's Charm

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Telepathy or Den Den Mushi**

 _Abilities and Powers_

Charm/Hypnotism Commands

* * *

(Foosha Village Docks- East Blue)

The little girl looked at the huge, imposing boat in front of her. It looked… like a dog. The figurehead was a huge dog that had a bone in its mouth. The crow's nests all looked like dog kennels and each sail had the bone shaped masts. As Luffy stepped on to the ship and was toured around, she noticed the stencilled dog wallpaper, the paw shaped windows and the dark blue blankets with cute dogs and bones designs.

"It seems that Jiji like doggies very much…" she muttered to herself as she skipped around, looking from place to place, getting a few curious looks from marines on the ship.

Garp and Luffy made their way back to the deck of the marine's ship and Luffy was surprised at how it was bustling with life. It seems that everyone has a job to fulfil. To be honest, this was her first time riding any sort ship as far as she could remember. She just made sure to stay away from the sides. Kaachan had told her Seawater was bad.

"BOYS!" Garp's loud voice resonated throughout the manned ship, effectively calling the attention of everyone on board. "This is my cute little granddaughter, Monkey D. Luffy! She would be staying with us for the return trip to Marineford!" He continued and eyed the filed up men. "I expect everyone to treat her with respect, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES SIR! VICE ADMIRAL GARP, SIR!" They saluted with gusto and went back to their abandoned positions.

As Luffy looked around the deck, she saw multitudes of cannonballs everywhere, all on conveyer belts, but not a single cannon on deck. She also noticed something strange, a man who was shuffling slightly on a lawn chair.

"Jiji… Who's the tall man, in the chair-bed? He looks sleepy." Luffy asked her Grandfather.

"That's Kuzan or Aokiji, Luffy, Aokiji is his nickname. He's a Marine Admiral. He's a very powerful man, who can help you with your Devil fruit powers. But he's a bit lazy." Luffy crossed her arms and put her finger under her chin. All of a sudden she sprinted forward, before Garp could get a hold of her. She did a spring handstand, going up into the air, and bring her heel down on Kuzan's head, yelling "Wake Up!"

The attack connected, knocking Kuzan to the floor in a daze, while all the nearby marines who had witnessed had to recover their jaws from the floor, and Garp had to try and stop laughing. "Ara, Ara… What hit me?" Aokiji said lazily as he stood up from the ground, rubbing the lump that was showing on his forehead.

Luffy in the meantime had taken to sitting cross legged on the deck of the ship, staring up at Aokiji. "I Did! Jiji says you're being lazy." The little girl supplied bluntly. "Your Garp's Granddaughter, huh? What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Jiji said you can help with my Devil Fruit. Can you help me?" Luffy said, her eyes now completely back, no white showing what so ever and her smile was becoming slightly vicious. "I can most probably help. What kind of Devil Fruit do you have?" Luffy closed her eyes and fidgeted for a minute, concentrating hard at something. "Kaachan called it… Called it… Ah! That's it!" Her face split in to because of her beaming smile, her teeth slightly sharp now.

'Kaachan?' Thought Aokiji, 'Garp said that her mother passed away at childbirth… So she has a mother figure in her life…' "Kaachan called it the Hasha-Hasha no Mi, Model: Masque" This was punctuated with her cheekily poking the tip of her tongue out at the giant man. 'Champion-Champion Fruit, Model: Masque? Sounds like a Zoan, maybe even a Mythical Zoan.' "Alright… Don't get too hyped up now. What does your fruit do Luffy?" Kuzan asked, his interest peaked.

Luffy thought about this for a second, before shrugging and changing. Her skin became lavender purple in colour, her legs began to get scaly and taloned, like a hawk's. Her legs and left forearm turned a deeper purple, as said forearm transformed into a piercing crab claw. Horns shot out of her head, but kept close to her hair, turning up slightly at the ends. "Kaachan said this is my half-form." Before shifting back to normal, though her eyes and arm stayed the same.

'So it is a Zoan…' was the thoughts of both Aokiji and Garp. "Can you switch to your full form yet, Luffy?" A negative shake of the head. "I tried it once, but it didn't work and I passed out... I hurt for about 3 days after." Kuzan nodded. Trying to transform was arduous, and to fail a transformation… she was lucky it was only 3 days, instead of a month. "Kaachan said I'm not old enough yet, and I'll be ready when I'm about… 18ish? I wasn't paying attention, it was during the month in the Ring of Carnality when she said it," The casual mention of the word 'carnality' caused Kuzan to raise an eyebrow and Garp to choke on his spit. "And I was too busy trying to figure out why girls were kissing girls and guys were kissing guys… It was kinda weird. Makino-Nee told me that stuff like that happens, but she didn't tell me a lot of people did it…"

Garp almost passed out from those words. One of the Demon's six realms was based on CARNALITY and his little angel had been in the ring, FOR A MONTH. Luffy suddenly vanished and then appeared, legs crossed as she sat on Kuzan's shoulder. "Aokiji-Oji…" causing the mentioned marine to raise his eyebrow even further at the sudden familiarity, as well as the little girl's sudden movement. "How'd I break Jiji?"

This made ever marine on deck chuckle, even Aokiji. "Ara, Ara… Don't worry, Luffy. Give him a couple of seconds and he should be fine." Luffy shrugged when she heard this and took to poking Kuzan in the side of the head with her claw a few times, before hopping down and leaving Kuzan to his thoughts. 'I can feel the point of the claw touching me, it's almost like it's covered in Haki, but... it's not exactly the same… Interesting…' Kuzan was brought out of his thoughts by Luffy's voice and her tugging on his pant leg. "Aokiji-Oji… What can I do here for fun? None of the marines will fight me and Jiji is still being weird." It was true. Garp was rocking back and forth while holding his knees close to his chest, muttering something about his granddaughter's innocence.

"Ara, Ara… why do you want to spar someone?" Aokiji asked curiously. Usually 'Fighting' or 'sparring' weren't very high on a girl's to do list. "What else can I do that's fun? I'm not hungry, so I can't eat. I'm not tired so I can't nap. I don't know anyone here so I can't talk about stuff. All I have left is fight and no one wants to fight me."

Kuzan thought about this before replying, "Alright… Why don't I help you with a few techniques other than sparring you?" Luffy seemed to consider it, before nodding at a rapid pace. "Ok. What can you do other than transform?"

"Ummm… I can… use my Staff," Pointing to the staff on her back that Kuzan hadn't noticed yet. "I can Dance… There's the Charm thing… I can kick real good, I can do the kick-thing…" Kuzan stopped her there. "Hey, Hey now… what's the Kick-thing?" "The kick-thing that Jiji uses it to cut down trees!" Luffy's childish exuberance seemed to shift to an all-time high.

Kuzan mentally facepalmed. 'Who teaches a kid Rankyaku? Groan… I'm too tired to deal with this…' Luffy started up again. "I can also do the finger-thing and the paper-thing!" 'She know Shigan and Kami-e as well? I think I may have to talk to Garp about what is good and bad to teach children' "And the soul-thing Slaanesh-Kaachan taught me… but I don't think you wanna help me learn that…"

The name Slaanesh, now that sent chills down Kuzan's back. He had read a lot of the Lore that The Dawn of the Perfect Rose had. The things he had read that were done in the name of that god… no one should have to be put through that. To refer to such a thing as "Kaachan"? 'This is too troublesome… At least that "Ring of Carnality" thing makes sense now…'

"Have you tried using Shigan with your claw yet?" This broke Luffy out of her reverie and made her shuffled a little. "A bit… not much… I didn't have much to aim at."

Using his power over Ice, Kuzan created a huge wall of ice to aim at. "Now, now… don't get upset. Use this." He watched as Luffy stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before her black eyes seemed to light up like stars as she shouted "SUGOI!" Kuzan sighed. 'This little girl isn't going to let me sleep is she?'

"Ok, ok… settle down. Now, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

(Sometime later, at night)

Garp finally broke out of his personal nightmare, and looked ready to kill someone. He was about to shout out Luffy's name, before he noticed her not far in front of him staring at a wall, with Kuzan giving her instructions. "Now, take everything I said and try it. Even use the name you came up with, it will help you focus."

"Ok, Aokiji-Oji!" Luffy faced the wall her look was etched with complete determination. She ran up to the wall at blurring speeds that had the marines hard pressed to keep up with before a cry of " _TSUMEGAN!_ " echoed around the deck.

There was a great crash of ice breaking, and all turned to where Luffy was at the wall, her arm embedded up to her elbow in the 6ft thick, solid ice wall. "Good. Very good Luffy. Better than the other times, were you slipped and crashed." Luffy began to mumble. "'S not my fault… I'm not used to going fast yet…"

Garp to say the least was proud of his Granddaughter. She was strong, really strong for someone of her age. But there was still the matter of the Rings. "Luffy! Get over here, I wanna talk to you." With an almost invisible blur of movement, Luffy was attached to the side of Garp's head like a limpet. "YAY! Jiji isn't broken anymore! I can have more fun now!"

Everyone who had just seen her move thought 'and she says she's not used to it yet?' "JIJI!" Luffy yelled. "You forgot to show me my room! I'm Sleepy!" Causing Garp to lead her away, laughing at her antics.

Kuzan watched as Garp lead his granddaughter away, a meaningful glance shared between the two as they walked away. They need to talk about Luffy's escapades in Slaanesh's realm, and they need to talk to her about it. "Ara, Ara… I'm not going to get any sleep around these two am I?" Kuzan muttered to himself as he lied down to rest in his chair.

* * *

(Ocean- Calm Belt)

"…And then me and Slaanesh Kaachan starting Dancing in the pretty forest! That was fun!" Luffy said to Garp as she smiled a beautiful smile. Aokiji and Garp had been asking her the entire trip about her time spent in the Warp, and Luffy being as naïve as she was, played into this plan perfectly, except for the fact that she wanted something in return for telling the stories. "You always did like to dance didn't you, Luffy?" Garp said to his little princess. She was more like her birth mother than she realised.

He could see her now, his daughter-in-law, dancing with a dagger in each hand, cutting swathes though marine and pirate alike. Dancing with her husband, his son; Monkey D. Dragon, at their wedding, both with giant smiles on their faces. Dancing minutes before the toll of child breath killed her, Luffy tucked safely in her arms. Her last request, to dance with her Child. Such a strong woman. Such strong will. But in the end… it wasn't enough. Rose's death had caused so much heartbreak. Just thinking about brought a tear to his eye.

Luffy looked up at her grandpa to see him crying slightly. She'd never seen this before, her jiji crying. "Jiji…" "Yes, princess?" "Why are you crying?"

Garp let out a sigh at this. Damn his slipping up in front of Luffy. "I was just thinking, Luffy." "Bout what, Jiji?" "Your mother, Dracule Rose, Luffy. I never did tell you about her, did I?" A shake of the head. "She was a wonderful woman, one of few words, but she was so full of life and fire. She was a bounty hunter, and a mercenary at times, fighting for whomever paid her enough money at the time, used to annoy your Tousan and your Oji all the time. She loved to dance. The last thing she did before she died, was that she danced with you in her arms, a smile and happy tears on her face." Luffy cried a little, a tear or two trickling down her face. Her Kaachan sounded great, she would have loved to meet her. But she had Slaanesh-Kaachan now, and Luffy would make do.

As she and her grandpa walked along the deck of the ship, Luffy heard something that had her going at almost Soru-like speeds to get to.

Music. Beautiful, Beautiful Music! Slaanesh-Kaachan told her that music would be perfect for her training, as it helped her focus. Luffy smiled, as she would have her first real test of her Charm today.

A Recruit sat on a crate, tuning his guitar. He strummed a few cords, happy that no one was around. He liked to play by himself, comfortable in the silence. It didn't help that Commadore Momonga had once told him off for playing, even though it was his spare time and he didn't have a job to do. Imagine if the higher ups had caught him. What would have happened then? He shuddered at the thought. Strumming a tiny ditty on his guitar, he barely noticed a large gust of wind that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Weren't they still in the calm belt?

As he looked down, he saw a little Romani girl, her pitch black hair tied underneath a dark purple bandana that was dark enough to almost blend into her hair, who looked no older the 7 staring straight at him. He had heard rumour of a little girl running around the ship and that she had something to do with Vice-Admiral Garp, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the girl. Then again, he usually worked the night ship in the crown's nest, but he had now managed to earn himself a week long break.

"Hello little girl." "Hi!" Was the over-exuberant and happy response. Did this girl have ADHD or something? "Would you like something, little one?" Her smile turned from one of extreme happiness to a giant smirk of extreme cunning. 'I do not like the look on this brats face…' thought the Seaman Recruit. The little girl suddenly grabbed the Recruit by his wrist in an iron grip, grabbed his crate, and begun to drag them toward them main deck.

He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. This little girl was going to get him into trouble. He kept trying to break free from the girls grip without hurting her, and each attempt failed. The one time he thought of hurting the girl to get loose, a glare she sent back in his direction was enough to stop those thoughts dead. As he was dragged he saw Vice-Admiral Garp looking at the girl and then him, before laughing out loud at the situation. 'Well at least I won't get in any trouble from Garp by the looks of things.' When the girl had finally dragged him to the centre of the deck she placed down his crate, and threw him on top of it.

"Play."

"I beg your pardon?" Was the Recruits response. All the nearby marines, facepalmed at him, while Garp laughed and Kuzan peaked from underneath his sleeping mask, only to sigh. 'Luffy is at it again…'

"Play. Your guitar: Play it." Looking around for help, but finding none, the Recruit sighed in defeat. "What would you like me to play?" "Know any songs I can dance to?" The recruit smiled slightly and began to play.

(Into the Night- Carlos Santana & Chad Kroeger, Instrumental version.)

Luffy smiled at the man, before she began to twirl. The crew on deck immediately stopped what they were doing, spell-bound. Kuzan was shocked. How could this little girl dance so well? While with Garp… Tears were flowing down his face. It was beautiful. He could see her dancing exactly like her mother did. Strong. Empowered. If she was older, he might have even said Alluring, but it was the right word… Enchanting. His granddaughter was dancing enchantingly, just like her mother used to. He could practically see her ghost, a silhouette of Rose dancing beside her daughter.

That's when Garp and Kuzan felt it. Haoshoku Haki. She was channelling something that felt strangely like Haoshoku Haki, and encompassing the whole deck with it. 'This must be her Charm she always talked about.' they both thought as the watched their men gain stupid blissful faces, as if they were gazing at Goddess instead of a child. Luffy just smiled her pretty childish smile, and kept dancing, not a care in the world, happy that her training was going to plan. Garp and Kuzan could even see some of the nearby Sea Kings sticking their heads out of the water, realising that the boat was there because of the hypnotising Aura the little girl was emitting, and succumbing to it, swinging their heads back and forth to her dance, like a snake charmer.

As she spun and twirled, Luffy would often whisper in the ear of a nearby marine not faltering a single step, only for them to collapse, or say "Yes, Ma'am!" and run from the deck to do something. Garp found this hilariously entertaining, while Kuzan just sighed, and lifted his mask off of his eyes completely. They both watched as men did wild dances with the girl or tried to flap their arms hard enough to fly into the sky. This was going to be a long day.

This thought however was brought to a quick stop, as Commodore Momonga, in all of his Mohawk-ed glory. "What do you think you are doing?! Get back to work!" he shouted that the stunned men, brushing the little girl in his way aside and causing her to crash to the floor. As Garp was about to pummel Momonga for laying a hand on his granddaughter her heard something he didn't expect, before Momonga went flying out of the crowd of marines, only to hit the deck a few meters away, " _Takayaku: Dantodaigeri!_ "

Commodore Momonga managed to get to his knees, clutching his throat, coughing up flecks of blood. 'Someone hit me. WHO DARE HIT ME?!' he thought as he looked up. All of the marines had taken a step back, forming a circle around the little girl who he had brush aside, staring at him with hate filled eyes, bouncing from on foot to the other in a fighting stance. 'A little girl.' He thought with his eyebrow raised. 'A little girl hurt me.' He growled, leading to a coughing fit due to his damaged throat. As he got to his feet, he drew his sword. This affront would not stand.

As Momonga moved toward the little girl, her eyes turned pitch black and her arm became her daemonette's claw. "Mutoryu…" 'Mutoryu?' Was the thoughts of everybody within earshot. 'No sword style?' "Buki no…" a flash of movement and Momonga's sword shattered in to two pieces "HAKAI!" The little girl appeared behind the commodore, her claw like arm held out to the side. "Cough… Dev…il cough Fr...iut…" "You stopped me dancing. And playing with my new toys." The little girl glared at him defiantly. Garp and Kuzan who were within earshot, frowned. 'Toys?' Kuzan thought with a raised eyebrow, while Garp's thoughts were, 'Toys. That damn woman has my granddaughter thinking of them as toys. At least it isn't slaves, like the Tenryūbito. I need to get her to stop thinking like that...'

Luffy ran forward at a speed that surprised the commodore, before a kick in the chin lifted him off the ground. "Geppō!" The little girl began to jump up and up and up, until she was above Momonga. 'Thank god for those quick lessons from Jiji. It may be so I don't fall in the water, but it's real useful other times as well.' Luffy thought with a smile. Momonga watched as one of her legs became a hawk-like talon, almost royal purple in colour, and with a backflip in the air, she kicked down his face, and sent him rocketing in to the ocean. (Think of when Marco kick Borsalino, during Marineford battle) As Luffy landed in a crouch on the deck, few heard her whisper, "Tsumeyaku… Takagiri… hmmm I'll think of that later. Needs to be a cool name though…" Que Sweatdrop.

Garp smiled proudly. His little girl would make a great marine someday. "Boys!" The marines all faced toward Garp, "I want someone to go fish Momonga out! I want a word with him, before the Sea Kings get to him!" The marines all gulped. The way that Garp was smiling and cracking his knuckles, meant that Momonga was in for a world of pain when he was finally fished out, even worse than what the Sea Kings would do. 'Hawk Leg, hey? Even Mihawk should get a smile out of that.' Garp thought chuckling.

"Luffy!" "Yes Jiji?" We're going to go see your Uncle, before we go to Marineford. I think it would be a good experience for you." "Oji? I have an Oji?" "Yes. His name is Dracule Mihawk. He's your mother's brother, the Greatest Swordsman in the World and one of the Shichibukai." "What's a Shichibukai, Jiji?" Garp sighed. "A pirate that works for the Navy." Luffy's ebony eyes were practically sparkling now. A Pirate that worked with the Navy?

Looking down at his granddaughter, he saw something he recognised. It was the very same look that had appeared in the eye of Dragon when Garp had told him what a revolutionary was; a man who fought the government to try a fight for what he believed was right. The path that had lead him down to be Dragon: The Most Wanted Criminal in the World, started by his big mouth. Sighing, Garp begun to realise that his big mouth might again be the cause of a new terror of the seas.

* * *

(Kuraigana Island- Grandline)

PuruPuruPuru… PuruPuruPuru… PuruPuruPuru…

Dracule Mihawk was sitting by himself in his Castle on Kuraigana Island, enjoying a glass of high-vintage wine, before his Den Den Mushi from the Navy began to ring. 'What do they want of me now?' After all he had only just arrived home. Taking the receiver off of the snail's back, he answered "Hello. Who is this?"

" **Hiya!** " cam an exuberant voice from the other end, one that tugged on his heartstrings. 'Whomever this is… they sound like Rose…' " **My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Jiji just told me to call you! Who are you?** " A little girl by the sounds of things. An overexcited little girl. Probably Garp's Granddaughter in all likelihood. "My name is Dracule Mihawk. What is your Grandfather's name, little girl?" Mihawk asked, dreading the answer. " **Monkey D. Garp! He's... Wait… Did you say that your name is Mihawk?** " 'Garp. He hasn't contacted me since he called to tell me Rose was dead.' Garp had never explained how she died, though then again, Mihawk had hung up on him after he delivered the news. He had assumed at the time the navy had done it. "Yes that is my name, Child."

Mihawk heard scuffling on the other end of the phone, before the little girl said something that stopped his heart dead in its tracks. " **Jiji… You made me ring my Oji? Why?** " Though there was a multitude of conversation between Luffy and Garp, being picked up by the Den Den Mushi, only one word registered in Mihawk's mind. Uncle. She had called him her uncle. "Little girl…" Mihawk began, struggling to keep his temper in control, though his face was impassive as ever. Someone better start explaining things to him, now. " **Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude, Oji.** " The little girl had some manners at least. "Why do you call me Uncle?" A moment of silence.

" **Well Gramps told me I have an Oji named Drac…ule? I think that was it… Mihawk and that he was my Kaachan's brother. He also said that we are going to go see him soon, 'cause I should meet my family.** " Garp had said this to the little girl? "What was your mother's name, little girl?" Mihawk's usually nonchalant and monotone voice shaky, as if he was struggling to keep it in control.

" **Ummm... I never meet my Kaachan, she died when I was born… that was bout six years ago. Jiji only told me her name yesterday…** " Garp had some explaining to do if this was his niece. Not knowing your mother's own name? Atrocious. " **It was… It was… Oh Yeah!** " Mihawk's heart stopped a second time as she said, " **Her name was Rose! Dracule Rose!** "

He had a niece. A niece he never knew about. That also meant that his scatter-brained older sister, had forgotten to call him when she found out that she was pregnant. 'When I see her in the afterlife… I'm going to hurt her. So Dragon and her had a child after all?' "You said you were coming here soon, child?" Mihawk asked, his voice full of emotion, well of him anyway. " **Yeah! Jiji said that we should be on your island within a week!** " "I look for to our meeting then… Luffy." He said as he hung up. He would meet the last of his family soon. A single happy tear, something that hadn't happened since his sister's wedding, fell from his left eye.

Anger soon filled him though. Garp had never tried to contact him again with this information. Dragon had never told him. The Navy had never told him. Dracule Mihawk, Greatest Swordsman in the World, grabbed his famed Black Blade, Yoru, and left his castle. Relaxing could wait. He had six years of frustration he had to work out within the span of a week, and the Humandrills had been getting restless and aggressive lately.

* * *

When Luffy first saw Kuraigana, she already could tell she would like the place. It reminded her of the Ring of Vainglory. A great ring of forest surrounding a castle. But there were differences. Where this place was haunting, dreary... the Kyoshoku no Rin was open, sunny and inviting. What Luffy wasn't expecting was a great wave of green energy flying away from the island, missing the Marine ship by a couple of hundred meters. "Jiji…" "Yes, Luffy?" "What was that?" "That was your Uncle Mihawk. That was done by his sword. Had that hit the boat or any of us, we would be in pieces."

Seeing a familiar smirk on Luffy's face and having learned of her penchant for shenanigans through spending more time with her, Garp turned to Kuzan to ask him if he would be fine staying on the ship. By the time that he got an affirmative, Luffy had already Geppō-ed to the beach. Laughing, Garp followed her using Geppō and Soru, in an attempt to catch up. 'Damn, she's a natural at Geppō. I can't wait to see what she can do when I teach her Soru!'

* * *

Mihawk panted slightly, a smirk etched into his face, seeing the uppity Humandrill fall. The last few had actually been a challenge. They were beginning to learn from him, and using his own techniques against him. It was actually quite impressive.

Mihawk was broken out of his reverie by a weight settling on his head. Thankful that he had removed his hat earlier, he gazed up only to be met with a curious sight. A little Gypsy girl doing a one-handed handstand on his head, gazing around at the forest, taking in all the damage he had done. "Excuse me, Little Girl." He said pointedly, which got the little girl to look down at him.

Her face took his breath way. It was almost exactly how Rose had looked when she was younger… except for the eyes. They were a dark purple, instead of a light amber like his own. "Yeah, mister, Whatcha want? I'm looking for someone." Mihawk sweatdropped. This little girl was too much like his older sister to be coincidence. And if she was even somewhat like Garp, her penchant for being scatterbrained… It would be both ridiculous and amusing at the same time

"Could you please get off my head, Luffy, so we can talk properly?" Mihawk thought for a second and then added, "How is your sarong still keeping you modest, when you are upside down?" The little girl seemed to shrug, and with a little flex of the arm, flipped into the air, and landed with one leg crossed over the other, on his right shoulder. "Heya Oji, I was just looking for you. I honestly don't know how it stays like that it just does." "Fair enough. Where is Garp?" "He somewhere around." She said with a smile and a shrug. "I'm faster since I ate Slaanesh-Kaachan's fruit. He can keep up with me, but he lets me do my own thing."

Mihawk stopped dead in his tracks. That name rang a bell… but he couldn't tell from where. But the fact that she seemed to have eaten a Devil Fruit… Garp had a LOT of explaining to do. Letting a little girl run of on her own… What is he thinking? 'Wait… Garp and rational thought?' As Garp enter the clearing he nodded his head toward Mihawk, and they both headed toward his castle, Luffy talking excessively as she begun to hop from Mihawk's shoulder to Garp's and back again. Talking to them and herself about things that a little girl shouldn't know about, or shouldn't think about; near death experiences, hunting for days on end, of visiting Heaven and Hell, starvation, training, sparring, duelling… the list went on.

Picking up his hat, Mihawk sighed. A LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Translations:  
** Tsumegan: Claw Pistol **  
**Takayaku: Hawk Leg, called such not because of Mihawk, but because of what her transformed leg looks like.  
Dantodaigeri: Guillotine

 **Greetings and Notes for future Chapters:** Hey guys. Ex here. Ok, fourth chapter. I'm sorry it took me a bit. Had a slight case of writer's block that was cured with vigorous gaming. It has also been delayed due to me writing an interlude, since this chapter is a bit of a time skip and the fact that work has kept me at the place I live at which has no internet.

The interlude will fill in the parts I feel need to be filled in, as well as Luffy meeting Ace and Sabo. The Shichibukai thing is because it's a solution to all of her problems. A pirate that works with the Navy and is beholden to the world government? It's perfect to her six year old mind.

I'm still coming up with names of techniques and the like, while others I have names for, and Luffy will do them, but won't name them until later, until she hears the names of other techniques that Garp, Mihawk, Shanks, and the marines or other Shichibukai do.

I have been asked several questions by people doing reviews, PMs and from friends outside of the fic, so here are some answers.

 **Will Luffy be Female, Hermaphroditic, or interchangeable?  
** Luffy will be female. I don't plan on giving her any extra *Clears throat* appendages, except for a third arm when she finally is able to do her Full form.

 **Will Luffy still strive to be King of the Pirates?**  
She still should plan to be King of the Pirates, if her plan to be a Shichibukai fails. I will be asking for people's opinions on this later, or you review or PM me now about it. Shichibukai or KOTP?

 **Toys? Why does she refer to people as toys?  
** It's not actually people that she refers to as toys. It is *Spoilers* that she refers to as toys. This will be revealed in the next chapter or two.

 **What will she be like with her crew?  
** Extremely Possessive. When they are her crew they are hers, and nobody takes anything of hers. She will be a lot the same with her ship/s and her treasure, but to a lesser degree.

 **Who is winning for pairings?  
** LuffyxRobin, ZoroxTashigi, NamixSanji.

 **What will she be like?**  
A 6'6" curvaceous 17 year old, who has two basic modes: Serious and Luffy. Her clothes will be more risqué then they are now, closer to the original Masque, but also keeping with the dancing girl/Romani thing she has going. She will use 4 of the 6 Rokushiki, and she will know Tekkai, but won't use it since it is detrimental to the way she fights. Her fighting style will be based on kicks, claws, and all kinds of dancing, whether she is using her devil fruit or not. She doesn't need her devil fruit to fight, so Seastone and the Yami-Yami no Mi will be less of a problem, but her devil fruit does make her faster and stronger. She will be at least on par with Rob Lucci, even though she doesn't have the full set of Rokushiki.

Slaanesh will still have an influence, so Luffy will be very cruel at times, and can have Boa Hancock levels of vanity and arrogance, usually kept under control by herself, or by her crew. This is also where her possessiveness comes from. She will have a penchant for "playing with her food" by dragging out fights, just so she can enjoy herself. This also will lead to breaking points, borderline torture, and a few instances where it come back to bite her on the ass. I have also decided she will have a sword. It will be a Saijō Ō Wazamono, but it's a sword from another cartoon. Spoilers.

 **Does she know Soru already?  
** No. But because of her fruit, and Slaanesh's training, she will be able to move as fast as someone using Soru, so Garp decides not to teach her it since she doesn't need to know it. She will most probably learn Soru when she fights CP9.

 **Will she be able to enter Slaanesh's Realm?  
** Spoilers.

 **Will she be able to summon Daemonettes to fight for her?  
** Spoilers.

 **What is her "Ultimate move"?  
** The Palace Dances or Kyūden no Mai are her finishing/ultimate moves. There are six, maybe seven, and only three are known, the rest will be kept secret until later. The three known are: The Dance of Caging, Ori no Mai. The Dance of Dreaming, Yume no Mai. And the Dance of Death, Shi no Mai.

Also. Curveball. :3  
I honestly went; "You know what would be cool? If Luffy was related to a Shichibukai." I didn't think being related to a Kuja would work… So Hancock is out. Moria no. Maybe if I do a Nurgle version of this, with the whole zombie thing... Kuma, no. Sounds a little boring honestly, and may lead to a clash later I cannot avoid. Doflamingo would make sense… but I had major problems writing it, so I may have him be a part of Luffy's life later. Will figure that out later. No Fishman blood… but that would be cool for like a Pirates of the Caribbean cross over. Luffy is Davy Jones Fishman… somat like that. So no Jimbei. Crocodile… already have something funny planned there, and clashes, so nope.

So in the end I chose Mihawk. This will lead to shenanigans of epic proportions... hopefully. She will meet Shanks early, but she won't be getting the hat just yet, if she does get it in the end. She will have some training for Mihawk as well. Not much but enough to make her formidable with a rapier/sabre if I decide to give her one, her claws if not/as well. Purple energy instead of Green though.

Think I have covered everything I need to.

 **Thanks guys. This is Ex signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions Updated!

**Greetings and Notes for future Chapters and Fics:**  
G'day Guys! Update! Please read below for changes!  
It's Exo here, and I am so sorry! I have recently began to taking writing classes (Like actually Qualifications, I'm doing a Certificate IV (The qualification under Diploma) in a Tertiary Learning Course, since February, and the homework, me getting sick again, and such events, have been keeping me from doing any work on my fanfics as well as the fact that my Laptop has died, thus making me unable to do any work from home, so I can barely do anything to work on my fics (though, I will be getting a Laptop soon hopefully, so I can remedy this fact!)

Because of this, I have extended the end of the polls until such a time that I have posted Chapter Six in its entirety. I should have posted Chapter Five of Fruits by the end of the year however!

Sorry again guys! This is Exo, signing off! Hopefully Fruits should be posted soon!

Well, I have decided to Time-Skip ahead, to the point where Luffy and Garp are back on the boat/Already at Marineford, and Shenanigans happen there, which I have already have most of the stuff planned for, so hopefully it should be up soon!

Pairings…

LuffyxRobin (Currently Winning: 18)

LuffyxZoro (Close Second place: 12)

LuffyxRobLucci (Very Surprising thing I had suggested to me: 3)

LuffyxNami (Why Not?: 8)

LuffyxDaemonette/K.O.S./Slaanesh (Again, random suggestion I got: 2)

Luffyx? (For any Other Pairing you could think off that might work.)

Gods…

Will the other Chaos Gods interfere, and join the world of One Piece? Leave your suggestions here! (Btw, even if the other Gods do interfere, anyone who already has a Devil Fruit WILL NOT be able to make contact with them in anyway, unless it is a God Fruit (Like Luffy's, or if any other gods choose to make one). So if you want me to make someone who has a Devil Fruit be a Champion/Acolyte/Can hear the gods, you have to tell me here, so I can rid of their Devil Fruit.)

Devil Fruit… Any Devil Fruit Suggestions for Chars? I'll take them too. Nothing too OP, as I will refuse them.

Weapon for Luffy…

Sliverslash (A Sliver of Slaanesh's Own Rapier, forged into a Rapier, Saijō Ō Wazamono Grade.) 3 votes

The Sword of Tengu (Katana, can Electrify its Blade, quite Ornate, Saijō Ō Wazamono/Ō Wazamono Grade.) No votes

Whip of Ecstasy (A Whip, that when it makes contact with the skin, forces the Pain and Pleasure Receptors to Fire at extremely high levels in that area, very debilitating.) 5 Votes

No Weapon (She already has the Staff of Masks, does she need another weapon?) 12 votes!

? (Any Ideas you guys can think of.) A Few good alternate Ideas have been give thus far!


End file.
